Los Secretos de un Caballero
by Rowena Blackvad
Summary: Sango debe vestirse como hombre y entrar al ejercito para poder vencer a Naraku ¿La descubrirá Miroku? quien es su comandante. El disfrasarse y usar espada nunca han sido buena convinacion.
1. Capitulo 1

Este es un fic que leí hace mucho, Pero lo leí en inglés, así que ahora que he tenido algo de tiempo decidí traducirlo, espero que les guste. La autora original de este fic se hace llamar Angel Wing, (este fic no lo leí en fanfiction.net)  
  
Espero que les guste.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
"!Allá, Voy!" - Grito Sango desde su recamara , procurando que su voz sonara lo mas varonil posible, Aun continuaba batallando con las vendas que cubrirían su pecho, no era su culpa que fueran tan difíciles de colocar!. Y pues.. Para ser sincera se había quedado dormida.  
  
Miroku, su capitán, la esperaba impacientemente en los jardines con el resto de la tropa.  
  
"¿Por que te estas tardando tanto?!!" Le gritó.  
  
"Aqui estoy!! " - Le dijo Sango quien por fin había logrado llegar a donde se encontraban los demás, jadeante y sonrojada debido a que tubo que correr desde la posada en donde habían pasado la noche.  
  
"Por fin!!" - dijo Miroku con un tono algo seco. Y así, partieron.  
  
Sango suspiro aliviada mientras acariciaba a Kirara, Su caballo. Todo salía perfectamente para ella. Nadie sospechaba que ella, Segundo en comando de Miroku, era en realidad una mujer. Ella se había ganado su puesto por su coraje, habilidades y su determinación. Ya que estaba prohibido para las mujeres convertirse en caballeros, Sango se había disfrazado y actuaba tan bien su papel que nadie lo había notado. Quizá era mejor así. Ella lo único que deseaba era rescatar a su hermano Kohaku y vengar su reino. Sus cejas comenzaron a juntarse (Frunció el seño ya sabes la mueca que hacen tus cejas al enojarte), siendo traicionada por sus emociones. " Naraku... Pagaras por lo que has hecho."  
  
"¿Que sucede?" -Sango fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Miroku.  
  
"Err..Nada, Señor" - Dijo Sango enderezando su espalda y mirando al frente.  
  
El Capitán Miroku..... El si era otra historia. El capitán de los caballeros era el soltero más elegible de todo el reino. Notablemente encantador y alarmantemente bien parecido, con sus inocentes ojos azules y su tierna y calida sonrisa, el siempre andaba tras cualquier cosa que trajera una falda y les preguntaba si querían tener a su hijo.¬¬.... Ese pervertido... En fin También era muy bueno peleando y tenía excelentes tácticas lo que le daba un gran respeto. Ellos eran amigos muy cercanos en la actualidad y sabían todo el uno del otro...Bueno, Casi todo.  
  
Ellos se dirigían hacia el reino vecino, con el cual habían formado una alianza. Su rey era viejo, pero tenía un hijo llamado InuYasha, quien iba a comandar su delegación. En realidad ella no lo conocía pero había rumores de que era un Hanyou, un mitad bestia. Algo muy escandaloso, ya que el Rey era un demonio muy poderoso.  
  
Las trompetas anunciaron su llegada. Miroku se encontró con el príncipe Hanyou, quien aparentemente los esperaba algo impaciente. Miroku hizó una reverencia "Lamentamos nuestro retraso, Su Alteza"- Dijo Miroku.  
  
"Feh" Fue todo lo que InuYasha dijo mientras montaba su caballo. No era nada de lo que Sango se esperaba, Pero de todas maneras esto no importaba mucho.  
  
"InuYasha, eso fue muy grosero!!" Gritó una voz femenina.  
  
Una linda chica de cabello oscuro y negro caminaba apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe. Miró a Miroku y a Sango y les sonrió amablemente.  
  
" No le hagan mucho caso, En realidad el tan solo es odioso"- Dijo ella- "Mi nombre es Kagome" a Sango le agrado (en el buen sentido de la amistad) la chica inmediatamente.  
  
" Es un honor conocerla, Mi Lady" dijo Miroku en un tono lento pero respetuoso. Luego la tomo de las manos "¿¿ Le gustaría tener un hijo mío??"  
  
Kagome se sorprendió y Sango tan solo movió sus ojos (ya saben como diciendo, aquí vamos otra vez). Los demás caballeros, ya acostumbrados a Miroku soltaron alegres risas. InuYasha se acerco a Miroku con una expresión en la que uno pensaria que lo iba a matar.  
  
" !Quitale las manos de encima!"- Le Dijo en un tono fuerte y duro, pero no gritando.  
  
Kagome conversó con Sango durante su viaje al norte. Ella tan solo contestaba cortésmente asintiendo con la cabeza. Resulto ser que Kagome era una Sacerdotisa-Arquera, y la única que podía sentir los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, una joya que Naraku tenía bajo su poder. Y ella era la prometida de InuYasha, aunque, había sido un matrimonio arreglado. Y al parecer ninguno de ellos se agradaba mucho.  
  
" En realidad, él no quería que yo viniera con ustedes"- Susurraba Kagome en tono conspirador. " El piensa que tan solo soy una débil humana, pero, puedo cuidarme sola!" Kagome sonrió mientras agitaba su arco y guiñaba con un ojo. Sango le sonrió, sabiendo exactamente como se sentía.  
  
Miroku volteo hacia atrás desde la primera línea de la formación y vio a Kagome y a Sango conversando. " ¿¿Como es que no has hecho una escena al ver a Sango conversando con tu prometida??"- Le pregunto Miroku a InuYasha.  
  
"Por que son los pervertidos como tú, en los que no confío" - Refunfuño InuYasha. "Oh!! y no es mi prometida!" - Agregó.  
  
"Si, Claro" - Miroku movió su mano como diciendo "olvídalo"  
  
Este va a ser un largo viaje. Penso Sango. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Aquí esta el capitulo 2, espero que les agrade.  
  
Capitulo 2.  
  
Comenzaba a obscureser, las sombras crecian junto con el viento de el atardecer, haciendo que todos se estremecieran involuntariamente. Se encontraban a medio camino en la montaña y habia un misterioso silencio. Incluso los Ruidosos hombres comenzaron a hablar en tonos silenciosos. Todo esto se debia a que esa montaña era bien conocida por sus fantasmas, El Monte Yurei, dejaba expectaciones de eso en cada ocación.  
  
"Hay que poner el campamento aqui"- Propuso Miroku. InuYasha asintió.  
  
" Hay algo extraño sobre este lugar". Dijo InuYasha- "El aire tiene un extraño olor"  
  
"Uhm, Traje algo de comida"- Mencionó Kagome, intentando cambiar el tema. Los demas estaban como congelados en sus lugares, al parecer estaban muy asustados.  
  
Miroku miro alrededor sin poder creer lo que veía. " Ok, vamos, muevanse !!" - Dijo en un intento por continuar su camino y establecerse. Sheesh, acababa de empezar y ya estan actuando asi??  
  
Gracias a Dios (Kami, Buda el que quieran) no paso nada malo esa noche.  
  
"Aaaaaargh!!"  
  
Sango se froto sus ojos debilmente. Acaso InuYasha estaba haciendo alboroto alboroto tan temprano?? Sango salió a rastras de su tienda de campaña y empuño su Hitaikotsu.  
  
"No esta!! Nooo!!" InuYasha estaba corriendo en circulos "¿Quien la tomó? ¿Quien? Arrgghh!!"  
  
"¿Que sucede?" - Le preguntó Sango a Miroku.  
  
" Tessaiga fue robada durante la noche. Quien la robó debe ser muy agil como para haber podido quitarke algo como eso a InuYasha." Dijo Miroku solemnemente.  
  
" Fuiste simplemente, poco cuidadoso" - Dijo una voz femenina en tono de burla, la voz provenia de una de las orillas de los barrancos que tenian cerca de ellos. Tenia pelo como azabache y Tenia unos penetrantes ojos carmesí y sostenia un Abanico de un tamaño mas grande de lo normal en su mano. Enseguida de ella habia un muchacho joven con colita de caballo y ojos azules, él tenia entre sus manos a Tessaiga y miraba fijamente a InuYasha.  
  
"Tu---! " InuYaha estaba palido "Regresamelo YA!!" - Gritó Amenazantemente  
  
"Hah, Bestia, Obligame!"- Le gritó el joven retoricamente.  
  
La joven de el abanico lo miro con despreció. "Kouga ya deja de estar haciendo tonterias".  
  
Kouga la miro " No me estes dando Ordenes, Kagura!!" - le gritó de regreso.  
  
Lugo observó a InuYasha. "A cambio de la espada, la quiero a ella"- dijo señalando a con la espada a Kagome quien se acababa de despertar y se estaba preguntando de que se trataba todo este ruido.  
  
"!Quee??, !Nunca!, Ven aqui y pelea cobarde!" - Le gritó InuYasha.  
  
" En caso de que cambies de parecer, estaremos en la cima de esta montaña. Solo una persona puede acompañar a la joven, y no puedes ser tu!" - Dijo Kagura señalando a InuYasha. En eso los dos desaparecieron asi de rapido como habian llegado.  
  
"Iré"- Dijo Kagome determinadamente cuando los demas le explicaron lo que habia sucedido.  
  
"No!!"- Dijo InuYasha Inflexiblemente.  
  
Los dos continuaron peleando Mientras Sango y Miroku los observaban.  
  
"¿Y Bueno?" Preguntó Sango- "¿Que es lo que sabemos?"  
  
"Para empezar debemos decidir quien irá con Kagome a recuperar la espada"- Contestó Miroku.  
  
"Quieres decir que en verdad vamos a cambiarla por Tessaiga?? - Preguntó Sango Incredula.  
  
"No. Tan solo los vamos a engañar" - Dijo Miroku Frotandose las manos maliciosamente.  
  
"¿!Que!? - Sango observo sorprendida a Miroku "!Olvidalo!"  
  
"Oh, Vamos, Esta garantizado que funcionará!" - Suplicó Miroku. "Despues InuYasha y yo podemos hacerles una emboscada"  
  
Sango se sonrojó un poco y retiro su mirada de él. Pero lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera era inaceptable!!. No habia forma de que la vistieran como mujer para acompañar a Kagome. Una chica que se desfrazaba de hombre, disfrasada como chica!!! @_@. Esto era tan absurdo, Sango queria gritar. Despues al mirar a la pareja que se encontraba enfrente de ella decidió que detodas manera no iba a lograr nada. Esto es parte del trabajo, Sango, solo parte de tu trabajo.  
  
"De acuerdo, lo haré" - dijo finalmente. 


	3. Cpitulo 3

Aquí esta el capitulo 3, espero que les agrade.  
  
Gracias Slayer Lina Inverse por su review. n_n espero que te guste la historia.  
  
Capitulo 3.  
  
Sango suspiró mientras Kagome sacaba vestido tras vestido. Kagome lucia linda en su brocado vestido plateado. Pero Sango.. Como podría ella lograra algo así??  
  
"Este es simplemente perfecto!!" - Dijo Kagome sosteniendo un lindo vestido color lila.  
  
Sango asintió con la cabeza con un desinterés fingido. En realidad era muy bonto, no muy abultado o elaborado. Lo tomó, sintiendo la delicada seda con que estaba hecho.  
  
"¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte el vestido??" - Pregunto Kagome.  
  
"Señorita Kagome! Eso no estaría bien ¿no lo cree? Después de todo, soy un hombre" - Le contestó Sango, ya que no quería que Kagome se enterara de todo tan rápido.  
  
"Oh, deja de ser tan formal y llámame por mi nombre, Kagome!" - Dijo la joven arquera. "Solo estaba bromeando, Te dejaré para que te vistas, pero eso si, te ayudare a arreglarte, ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo mientras dejaba la recamara.  
  
@~@~@~@ ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Miroku observaba, con la boca abierta debido a la visión en la que se habia convertido Sango. Su cabello había sido librado y se acomodaba perfectamente en un estilo ondulado, le habían colocado una ligera sombra rosada en los ojos y en sus cachetes. Aparentemente Kagome había hecho un estupendo trabajo. Sango era.... El parecía.. Una mujer.  
  
"Miroku-sama, deje de mirarme así, de por si ya me siento muy incomodo!" - Protestó Sango, tratando de que su voz sonara aun mas masculina, y tirando de su vestido en un esfuerzo vano por subírselo más.  
  
"¿Estas seguro de que eres un hombre?" - Preguntó Miroku mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Sango. "¿Estas, son reales?"  
  
[WHACK] @-@  
  
"Pervertido!!, claro que soy un hombre" . Refunfuño Sango mientras balanceaba su Hiraikotsu por su espalda, sonrojándose fuertemente.  
  
Por suerte ella había colocado algo de tela para ese pequeño detalle, por lo que él no sospecho nada .  
  
"Oh! asi que no lo son" - Dijo Miroku decepcionado - "Si que has entrado en tu papel"  
  
"Pero, eso no queda bien"  
  
"¿Que es lo que no queda bien?" - Preguntó Sango.  
  
"Tu Boomerang, Pueden sospechar. Déjalo aquí y lleva un arma mas pequeña en su lugar."  
  
Sango lo pensó unos momentos. Tenía algo de sentido Kouga y Kagura podrían sospechar que traen algo entre manos, si llegaba ella con un arma tan grande como su Hiraikotsu. Bueno....  
  
"¿Estas segura que estarás bien?" - Preguntó InuYasha mientras ayudaba a Kagome a subirse en su caballo.  
  
" Oh!, No sabia que te interesaba..." - Dijo Kagome tan solo para molestarlo.  
  
"Feh, olvidalo. No me podría importar menos!" - Refunfuño InuYasha.  
  
Kagome miró al Hanyou y sonrió. "Claro que estaremos bien. Cree en mi"  
  
"¿Acaso tengo otra opción?" - Dijo con enfado InuYasha.  
  
"Una vez que recuperen a Tessaiga, désela a InuYasha y nosotros nos encargaremos de el resto. Ese es el Plan A" - Dijo Miroku como instrucción. " Pero su deciden hacer un cambio en el que usted y la espada sean entregadas a las manos opuestas al mismo tiempo, Lo cual es mas probable. y no los dejan regresar con la espada, entonces use esto." . Dijo Miroku mientras le entregaba un pequeño morralito.- Debe ser algún tipo de veneno- Pensó Kagome. "Haga que lo huelan, estoy seguro de que puede encontrar una forma de hacerlo. Ya le he explicado todo esto a Sango. Que Dios los acompañe"  
  
InuYasha y Miroku observaron mientras ella agitaba la mano en forma de despedida. Sango estaba esperando por ella más adelante y no tenian tiempo que perder.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
La Controladora del Viento y el Principe Lobo estaban esperandolas en la sima de la montaña, en donde habia comenzado a nevar levemente. Kouga olfateo el aire. "Estan aqui" - Dijo al fin.  
  
"Asi que, desidieron venir despues de todo" - Dijo Kouga mientras Sango y Kagome se acercaban. "Que bellas damas tenemos aqui"  
  
" El trato, Señorita Kagura. Tessaiga acambio de Kagome" - Dijo Sango.  
  
"Que audacia...." Dijo Kagura con serenidad. " ¿Acaso no has notado que estan en nuestros dominios?" - Continuó - " Pero.. de acuerdo, aqui tienes" - La espada cayó a los pies de Sango.  
  
Perfecto, Plan A. Pensó Sango sin poder creer que ellos cumplieran su palabra.  
  
"¿De verdad creyeron que seria tan sencillo?" El aire atrapó a Sango y a Kagome, y ambas estaban a unos metros del suelo, dando vueltas en un remolino de aire. Y Eso fue lo último que recordó Sango.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Sango fue la primera en despertar. A su lado se encontraba Kagome, aun inconsciente. Estaban en una especie de cueva, era muy pequeña y el techo ara bajo, pero lo más importante, sus apresadores no estaban por ninguna parte.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome... Despierta" . Sango agitó a su compañera por los hombros.  
  
Después de unos momentos, Kagome al fin despertó. "Oooh, me duele la cabeza" dijo mientras se sobaba la frente prudentemente.  
  
"Estamos en una cueva en algún lugar..." Comentó Sango.  
  
"Ooh, puedo notarlo" La interrumpió Kagome mientras curioseaba alrededor.  
  
"Ellos regresaran por nosotros. Cuando lo hagan... ¿Aun tienes ese morralito que te dio Miroku?"- preguntó Sango.  
  
"Espera..." Kagome buscó en su capa. "Aquí esta!!" - dijo mientras se lo daba a Sango, quien rompió un pedazo de su vestido, colocó algo de el "veneno" dentro y lo cerro con un listón, continuó haciendo esto hasta que el morralito quedó vacío.  
  
" Lamento lo de su vestido, señorita Kagome" - Se disculpo Sango.  
  
" Oh, no hay problema, tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos"  
  
" Cuando entren por esa abertura trata de pegarle a las rocas encima de ellos con estas "bombas" que hice. Así, el polvo se dispersara. Esperemos que funcione... Oh, y cúbrete la nariz cuando el polvo comience a caer, no se lo que hace. Miroku no quiso decírmelo"  
  
Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Las dos se posicionaron detras de algunas rocas en cada lado de la abertura de la cueva.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"¿ Que esta haciendo que se tarden tanto?" - Dijo InuYasha mirando con preocupacion habia el pico de la montaña- Algunas ramas tapaban su vista, por lo que no podian ver nada.  
  
" Estarán bien. Sango esta con ella" - Le aseguró Miroku.  
  
" No estes ten seguro"  
  
Miroku e InuYasha voltearon al oir esas palabras, para ver a Kagura, sus ojos azules mostraban algo de felicidad. Deytas de ellos, cientos de lobos se reunian para cazar a sus presas. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Aquí esta el capitulo 4, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a las siguientes personas por sus reviews. La historia la baje a mis documentos hace mucho tiempo, y la verdad, no recuerdo de que pagina la saqué, es más, ni siquiera recuerdo el titulo original. Jejejeje n_nU, Lamento mi descuido. Respectó a como Inu no se da cuenta de las cosas, pues la verdad, es un fic, puede pasar de todo.  
  
joan()  
  
littlebluekat  
  
RuBiAx  
  
Capitulo 4.  
  
Kouga sonrió desde donde estaba parado. Los lobos estaban ganándoles a los hombres, Esto iba a ser sencillo.  
  
"¿¿Que le has hecho a Kagome??" - Le ordeno InuYasha, con sus colmillos de fuera.  
  
"InuYasha, contrólate, sin la Tessaiga....." Miroku le susurro.  
  
"Puedo acabar con ese idiota!" Gritó el Hanyou, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kouga lo escuchara.  
  
Antes de que Miroku lo pudiera detener, él ya se había lanzado con sus garras listas para atacar. Kouga se agachó, esquivando el ataque por poco. Dando un giro con precaución se dirigió a los lobos y les ordenó que se deshicieran de los humanos. Los lobos, se dirigieron hacia ellos, con sus colmillos de fuera. La batalla continuo intensamente. Ninguno de los dos lados estaba dispuesto a rendirse.  
  
Kouga desenvaino su espada y desvió cada ataque de InuYasha.  
  
"Te Preguntare una última vez !¿¿Donde esta Kagome??!! - Dijo InuYasha furioso.  
  
"¿Por que habría de decírtelo?" - Dijo Kouga desafiantemente, logrando contrarrestar los golpes con una creciente dificultad. Aunque él estaba dando una Buena Batalla, Kouga estaba en desventaja. Hasta que al final el Hanyou logró derribar la espada de la mano de Kouga. Esta callo estrenduosamente al suelo, lejos del alcance de quien fuera. InuYasha tenia a Kouga, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared.  
  
"Ahora, contestaras mi pregunta o tendré que...." Las palabras de InuYasha fueron cortadas mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás.  
  
Kagura había saltado desde su pluma y con un movimiento delicado le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. No fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que InuYasha soltara a Kouga.  
  
Kagura subió a Kouga sobre su pluma. Después se volteo a la manada de Youkais que habían venido con ella y les ordeno que terminaran el trabajo.  
  
La Pluma se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cueva mientras Kagura observaba a un no muy lastimado Kouga.  
  
"¿¿Que demonios estabas haciendo??" - Replico la controladora del viento - "Te dije que los dejaras antes de que yo regresara con el ejercito de demonios!! No entiendo por que el señor Naraku te contrató"  
  
"No recivire ordenes de ti!!! Y nunca te pedí que interrumpieras. Por que no.. tan solo te metes en tus propios asuntos??!!" - Le gritó Kouga.  
  
"No me hagas reir. Ya estarías muerto si yo no te hubiera ayudado" - Dijo Kagura fríamente mientras se bajaba de la pluma y caminaba hacia la cueva.  
  
Sango contuvo su respiración cuando comenzó a oír voces "1....2...3..."  
  
"Ahora Kagome" - Gritó mientras arrojaba las "bombas"en dirección a la entrada de la cueva.  
  
"Que demonios..??" Dijo Kouga. Kagura comenzó a estornudar.  
  
En unos segundos el aire estaba nublado, con una delgada niebla blanca, causando una muy pobre visibilidad en la cueva que de principio ya era algo oscura. Sango se tapó la nariz y comenzó a agacharse por las grietas de la entrada de la cueva.  
  
¿¿ Por que aun no está funcionando el veneno?? Pensó Sango, Algo preocupada ya que no escuchaba nada de sus dos apresadores.  
  
De repente, la cosa más extraña sucedió.  
  
Kagura se lanzó sobre el Principe Lobo, quien cayó sobre su espalda con un fuerte "Oof!"  
  
"Hola, hola, Chico lobo..." - susurro mientras jugaba con el pelo de Kouga.  
  
Kouga, como respuesta la agarró de la parte de atras de su cabeza y la acercó hacia él dandole un profundo beso.  
  
La Cabalero hecho un amirada atraves de su veneno. ¿Qu estaba sucediendo ? con cuidado se acerco a la pareja que aun se encontraba besandose. Esto debe ser algun tipo de broma. Sango y Kagome los observaron en estado de Shok. Sango fue la primera en recuperarse.  
  
"Uh..er.. Iré por la Tessaiga." Dijó. Se agacho y tomo la espada de Kouga, quien nisiquiera se percató de que se la habian quitado, y se la dió a Kagome. Miroku, ese pervertido!! Nos dio una posión de amor!! Sango se recordó mentalmente darle su merecido cuando regresaran.  
  
Las chicas salieron de la cueva, que no estaba tan lejos de donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea. Kagome buscaba a InuYasha mientras que Sango se preparaba para pelear, observando el arruinado vestido lila. No habia tiempo para cambiarse, por lo que tendria que pelear con eso puesto.  
  
Gracias al ejercito de Youkais que Kagura habia llevado, tenian menos numero de guerreron, pero no se rendirian. Sango peleo valientemente y derrotó a una docena de demonios de un solo ataque. No habia duda de por qué habia sido confundida por un hombre y de el por que su manera de vestir no podria convencerlos de lo contrario.  
  
Era muy difícil pelear en vestido. Pero ella no tenía su Hiraikotsu con ella y no estaba causando suficiente daño. Logró abrirse camino entre todos los youkais usando solo la pequeña espada que traía con ella. Después de un tiempo Sango logró encontrar a Miroku, quien lucia optimista a pesar del gran numero de enemigos con los que estaba peleando. El Capitán, y su segundo a Cargo pronto estuvieron peleando, literalmente, espalda con espalda. Cualquiera que los haya visto pelear juntos podría atestiguar que hacen un gran equipo.  
  
"!Sango!! Regresaste!!, la Misión fue un éxito, puedo asegurarlo" - Dijo Miroku.  
  
"Claro" Dijo Sango mientras desviaba más ataques. "¿¿Donde está mi Boomerang??" . Preguntó Sango, sabiendo que quizá él sabía en donde podía estar.  
  
"Esta justo aquí" - Miroku lo había traído con él, en todo caso, eso significaba que el estaba anticipando su regreso. Sango lo recogió con agradecimiento.  
  
"Gracias" - Le dijo.  
  
"!InuYasha!" Kagome estaba buscando al hanyou con mucha dificultad. No estaba acostumbrada a ver una batalla tan de cerca, por ser una arquera. Pero los colmillos y garras de los youkais, no iba a detenerla, ella lo encontraría. Claro que tuvo que usar su arco en algunos casos. Bueno la verdad fueron muchas veces.  
  
"Ahí estas!" Kagome estaba muy contenta por que al fin pudo entregar su paquete. Ella lanzó la espada hacia donde estaba InuYasha lo más fuerte que pudo.  
  
InuYasha, por primera vez, lucia feliz de verla. Atrapó la espada y esta se transformo en su tamaño gigante.  
  
"La batalla ha acabado" Dijo InuYasha agitando su espada.  
  
Los demás caballeros estaban recogiendo lo que quedaba de el campamento. Algunos de ellos habían perecido, y muchos otros habían sido lastimados. Miroku suspiró. Esto no había sido esperado, aunque ya se hubieran encargado de Kouga y Kagura, de seguro vendrían más obstáculos más adelante.  
  
"Oh!" le guió el ojo a Sango, quien se encontraba haciéndose cargo de sus heridas.  
  
Ella solía ser gentil cuando Miroku se encontraba herido, pero ahora Sango lucia...como para tenerle miedo, Pensó Miroku.  
  
"¿¿Que sucede??" - Preguntó observando a Sango, quien por alguna razón se había sonrojado.  
  
"Tonto pervertido!!" - Dijo bruscamente y cruzando los brazos. " Que le pusiste a ese veneno que nos diste!!! Por que no nos podías dar veneno de verdad como cualquier persona normal??!". Continuo - " Fue realmente vergonzoso verlos besarse de esa manera!!" . Ooops, No había querido mencionar eso.  
  
"Oh, lo entiendo" Dijo Miroku intentando molestándola, y de repente pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella. "Has sido como un hermano mayor para mi". Dijo como si le estuviera otorgando un gran puesto. A Sango se le había olvidado respirar, él estaba tan cerca de ella....  
  
"Puedes decirme lo que sea. Siempre me pregunté por que no estabas interesado en las mujeres. Ahora, todo se esta aclarando" - Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.  
  
Por unos momentos Sango pensó que habia sido descubierta. "U...uh.. Había querido decírselo.. pero..uh" dijo débilmente, Aqui era, la descubrirían. Pero....  
  
"¿¿No eres gay, verdad??" Dijo con una mirada de comprensión.  
  
"¿QUE?!!" Sango le dio un empujón y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, demasiado indignada como para contestarle. Después se alejó de ahí con enojo. 


	5. Cpitulo 5

Aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a las siguientes personas por sus reviews, espero que lo disfruten ¡! n_n  
  
Kanna-Sagara  
  
joan()  
  
Slayer LINA INVERSE()  
  
Lucia3  
  
RuBiAx  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Miroku suspiro mientras colocaba su mano sobre su mejilla. ¿Y que demonios fue todo eso? Y él que había pensado que eran a las mujeres a las que no lograba comprender. Oh Bueno,. había otras cosas que hacer, pensó mientras caminaba en dirección a los demás.  
  
Sango se sentó al lado de un pequeño manantial y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos. Despues de la batalla, atendiendo a los heridos y caminando por tanto tiempo ella estaba cansada, tan cansada. Estoy arruinada, pensó afligida. El hombre de sus sueños pensaba que era gay. Baka!! Hombre se sus sueños!! ¿Desde cuando había comenzado a enamorarse de pervertidos?  
  
Una suave brisa sopló y la chica dejo salir un profundo suspiro antes de caer acostada sobre el césped. Era un día algo oscuro, El cielo estaba lleno de Grises nubes de diferentes colores, Justo como el día en el que Kohaku había sido secuestrado.  
  
Kohaku.... su hermano menor. Ella lo recuperaría pronto, y así su pesadilla acabaría, pensó Sango.  
  
"Sango!!" Una voz femenina la llamaba. Sango la reconoció como la voz de Kagome.  
  
Se sentó mientras Kagome corría hacia ella.  
  
" Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes" - Le dijo, con la respiración un poco agitada.  
  
"Uh, lo siento, es que, necesitaba estar solo por unos minutos" . dijo Sango mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
"¿Sucede algo malo?" Preguntó Kagome al notar la cara desganada de su compañero, Kagome se sentó enseguida de ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sango.  
  
"Esta Bien, Puedes contarme lo que sea" - Dijo Kagome al no recibir respuesta. Sango se quedó algo sorprendida al escuchar estas palabras. Eran las mismas palabras que Miroku le había dicho hace no mucho tiempo.  
  
Sango observó a Kagome con una sonrisa traviesa. "¿¿Me prometes que no vas a decir nada??"  
  
............  
  
"!!!!!¿¿QUE ERES QUE??!!!!" Kagome se cubrió la boca incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
Sango miró alrededor nerviosamente. "Shh, No lo tan fuerte!"  
  
"Y el Capitán Miroku incluso dijo que yo era gay" - Continuo Sango, recogiendo una piedra y lanzándola al manantial.  
  
"¿Y cual es el problema?" Dijo Kagome atolondradamente. "Tienes a todos engañados!, Ni siquiera yo sospeche nada!"  
  
"Bueno...Yo.." Sango comenzó a preguntarse si era ten buena idea haberle contado a Kagome. Ahora le tendría que contar que ella....er tenia sentimientos por ese pervertido.  
  
"Oh!, como es que no lo pensé antes?!" Kagome lucia como si hubiera hecho el más grande descubrimiento en la Historia. "Estas enamorada de Miroku, ¿Verdad?"  
  
Sango se quedo sorprendida. " Qu..Claro que no!!" - Kagome la había descubierto. Parecía como si lo tuviera escrito en la frente.  
  
Kagome soltó una loca risita, después aplaudió dejando sus manos juntas. Esto era tan romántico!. Sango miraba a Kagome algo preocupada. Dios, si que daba miedo.  
  
" ¿Que sucede con esos dos?" Preguntó InuYasha observándolas .  
  
"¿Estas celoso?" - Dijo Miroku volteando a ver a InuYasha, quien solo hizo un ruido de negación.  
  
"No te preocupes, Sango no esta interesada en las mujeres" . Dijo Miroku.  
  
InuYasha levantó una ceja. "¿De verdad?, él es...." Preguntó.  
  
"Gay. Si. Pero no le digas, De hecho se encuentra enojado conmigo por haberlo descubierto" - Aseguró Miroku.  
  
Los cuatro regresaron al campamento en silencio. Ya era muy tarde, y debían levantarse temprano para continuar su viaje.  
  
"¿Cuando mando esta carta?" Le preguntó Miroku al mensajero que había llegado esa mañana.  
  
"Ayer, señor" Respondió el mensajero.  
  
"Parece que tendremos que regresar. Ha habido un cambio de planes". - Le anunció Miroku a los caballeros.  
  
Fue recibido con un acuerdo general. Los hombre no estaban, precisamente felices con el estado en el que se encontraban. El ejercito de Youkais los había dejado como patos sentados.  
  
Únicamente InuYasha estaba decepcionado. Para él, el haber llegado hasta ahí, tan solo para regresar, le parecía una perdida de tiempo.  
  
"Aquí lo dice" dijo Miroku señalando la carta."Que Naraku ha pedido un tratado. Aunque parece que tiene un plan, No tengo opción. De hecho, son las ordenes de tu padre" Terminó Miroku.  
  
Por fin InuYasha logró ser persuadido para regresar con los demás. Toda la armada cambió su rumbo hacia el reino, Logrando regresar rápidamente y sin ningunas preocupaciones ni eventos inesperados que retrasaran su regreso.  
  
Miroku, Sango y el resto de la armada pasaron los siguientes días recuperándose y reparando sus armas. Sango, por un aparte, Evadía a Miroku como a una plaga.  
  
Habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que Miroku había hablado con Sango y esto no lo tenía tranquilo. Sango era su amigo más cercano y su colega en cuanto a las armas. No dejaría que un malentendido arruinara una amistad tan buena. Él se disculparía antes de que las cosas empeoraran más de lo que ya estaban.  
  
Una tarde se presentó la oportunidad perfecta. Sango pasaba por enfrente al salón de entrenamientos, en donde Miroku se encontraba puliendo sus armas. El notó cuando ella paso e inmediatamente corrió detrás de ella.  
  
"Sango!" Gritó Miroku.  
  
Ella se encontraba a unos pies de distancia, y estaba decidiendo entre ignorarlo o voltear a verlo. Oh, Bueno, pensó volteándose a verlo. ¿¿Ya nada importaba, verdad??.  
  
"Tenemos que hablar ¿No lo crees?" Le dijo Miroku mientras la guiaba al salón de entrenamiento. Aun todo estaba muy silencioso, y nadie mas estaba por ahí. El sol que se ocultaba filtraba unos hermosos rayos a través de las ventanas, y le daba al lugar un aire pacifico.  
  
El Capitan se sento con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y le indicó a ella que se sentará a su lado. Lo cual ella hizó sin quejarse.  
  
"¿Que sucede, señor?" - Le preguntó formalmente.  
  
"Escucha Sango, respecto a lo que dije, estuvo mal de mi parte... no es de mi incumbencia y además, no lo debí de haber dicho tan bruscamente. ¿Me perdonarías?" - dijo Miroku, su rostro no mostraba ningún humor.  
  
Sango estaba escuchando con gran atención. ¿De verdad se estaba disculpando? Por un momento, no supo que decir.  
  
"Hey" -dijo Sango después de unos momentos mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la estantería en donde guardaban las espadas, y que se encontraba en un rincón. Ella tomo una espada y se la lanzó a Miroku, quien la atrapó y la volteó a ver sin comprender que era lo que quería. Sango Sonrió y después prácticamente voló hacia él sacando su propia espada.  
  
"Peleemos!" Dijo agitando su espada con entusiasmo mientras el se movía y bloqueaba. Pronto los dos estaban practicando juntos, cada uno tratando de vencer o desarmar al otro. Justo como en los viejos tiempos, Pensó Sango, sonriendo.  
  
"¿Esto significa que somos amigos de nuevo?" - preguntó Miroku.  
  
"!Te tengo!" Miroku se fue para atrás y cayó en el suelo. Sango tenía la punta de su espada en su cuello.  
  
"Supongo que si..." Miroku se sobó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Ella bajó un poco su arma y le dio un golpecito al cabello de su peinado.  
  
De repente Miroku comenzó a moverse a una velocidad que impresionó a Sango. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue levantar su espada en defensa, pero fue golpeada ya que no la estaba apretando lo suficiente. Esta provocó un gran estruendo y quedó fuera de cualquier alcance. El siguiente momento fue suficiente como para que Sango perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo trayéndose a Miroku, quien quedó justo encima de ella.  
  
Sango suspiro cuando notó su proximidad. Su bello rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de el de ella, su revoltoso cabello justo atravesando su frente, y !Dios! sus azules e intensos ojos azules, tan grandes por la sorpresa como los de ella. Los dos con una respiración muy agitada debido al esfuerzo (no piensen mal, es al esfuerzo de la pelea) y Sango podía sentir que comenzaba a sonrojarse debido a la sensación de su calida respiración sobre sus cachetes.  
  
"¿Podrías.. Quitarte de encima?" Dijo Sango, sin estar muy segura de que es lo que ella quería que él hiciera.  
  
"¿Eh..? Oh, lo siento" Miroku se levanto y Sango se retiró el polvo mientras se levantaba.  
  
El silenció era algo incomodo y así los dos dejaron la salas de entrenamiento. Sango se estaba auto reprendiendo por haber sido tan poco cuidadosa. Mientras Miroku estaba aun más preocupado. Mujeres ...Miroku ...Mujeres- Se repetía constantemente.  
  
"¿Mande?" Dijo Sango  
  
"¿Huh?...Oh Nada, nada, "Dijo Miroku mientras se dirigía hacia sus cuarteles. "Nos vemos después Sango" 


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquí esta el capitulo 6, espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a las siguientes personas por sus reviews.  
  
joan()  
  
SeikaDragon: Si, es cierto lo que dices de INu, pero despues de todo es un fic, todo puede suceder n_n  
  
Saiyo-Sango-Taiji-ya  
  
darkangel()  
  
RuBiAx  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Sango se despertó al siguiente día por el sol que cruzaba su ventana y se sentía particularmente Bien. Había estado teniendo un sueño muy bonito sobre....Miroku. Oh, tan solo unos minutos más, pensó mientras se cubria la cabeza con las cobijas sonriendo.  
  
Después oyó un fuerte "Thud!" Gateando entre sus gruesas cobijas y casi cayéndose sobre unas almohadas logró legar a su espada, la cual se encontraba recargada en una esquina de su recamara. Ella desenvaino su espada rápidamente, pensando que había un intruso. Pero en su lugar, enfrente de la ventana había un pequeño cofre, el "intruso" aparentemente la lanzó hacia adentro.  
  
"¿Que de.....?" Sango pensó, ¿Acaso esto era parte de su sueño?  
  
"Ohayo Sango-chan!" La cabeza de Kagome apareció repentinamente en la ventana, de cabeza.  
  
"Ack, Kagome! ¿Que demonios estas haciendo?! Casi me da un paro cardiaco!" Dijo Sango, dejando a un lado el titulo de Kagome y aun sin creer que esto no fuera parte de un sueño.  
  
Kagome sonrió. "Ei, Mantén tu voz baja, o alguien podría escuchar" Dijo mientras daba un giro hacia adentro de la recamara con un aterrizaje perfecto.  
  
"¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?" Preguntó Sango, aun más sorprendida que hace unos momentos. No era extraño ver ese tipo de acrobacias entre los guerreros, pero de la nobleza, como Kagome....era algo poco común. Sango corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Su recamara estaba en el octavo piso, Por Dios Santo!!.  
  
"Señorita Kagome, pudo haber caído!" Sango la reprimió, Vaya manera de empezar el día, Pensó.  
  
"Está bien. InuYasha me enseño a hacer eso" Dijo orgullosamente Kagome. Sango tan solo la observaba sorprendida. Era bastante audaz.  
  
"No como lo que estas haciendo tú" Dijo Kagome, como leyendo los pensamientos de Sango. "De cierta manera, tienes mucha suerte, Sango-chan."  
  
"Ok. Vayamos directamente a lo importante!" Mencionó alegremente Kagome mientras abría el cofre que había traído con ella.  
  
"¿Te gusta?" Kagome observaba a Sango por encima de su hombro felizmente.  
  
Sango toco la tela de un hermoso vestido. Era de pura seda, con un hermoso color Rosado. Con pliegues por todas partes pero no sobrecargado de ellos, La parte superior estaba la suficientemente baja que exponía los hombros. Lucía como algo que una verdadera princesa usaría, absolutamente perfecto.  
  
"¿Y Bueno?" Preguntó Kagome con temor a que a Sango no le gustara el vestido.  
  
"Es realmente hermoso, Kagome-chan" Dijo Sango después de unos instantes.  
  
"¿Entonces vendrás a el baile esta noche?" Preguntó Kagome esperanzada, notando la expresión de Sango. Era el cumpleaños numero 17 de Kagome, y aunque no estaba en su propio reino, el rey había decidido hacer un baile en su honor y a la vez celebrar el proximo tratado de paz con Naraku. Después de todo Kagome era su futura Nuera, y él realmente la apreciaba.  
  
"No creo poder, Kagome.." comenzó a decir Sango. Pero Kagome la interrumpió. "¿Pero es que acaso no quieres dejar impresionado a Miroku?" Sango encogió un poco los hombros, ..Impactado..Por supuesto que si!  
  
"Es un baile de mascaras, él ni siquiera podrá ver tu rostro!, Vamos, Sango. Para todo lo que peleas, luces realmente tímida!" Protestó Kagome poniendo sus manos en su cintura.  
  
Sango frunció el seño, pensando de nuevo en sus opciones. No tenia nada que perder ¿Cierto? "Ok" contestó ella.  
  
"Sabía que aceptarías! Te verás tan hermosa, déjamelo todo a mi!" Kagome salió por la ventana de nuevo. "Te ayudare a vestirte, ¿De acuerdo?" dijo mientras escalaba la pared. Sango suspiró y golpeo su cabeza levemente contra el poste de su cama, ¿Por que demonios siempre aceptaba hacer todas esas tonterías?  
  
En los jardines, ya mas entrada la mañana, Miroku, Sango y otros se encontraban practicando. Solo por que la guerra había sido suprimida no significaba que ellos se detendrían y se relajarían. Por el contrario, ellos se encontraban entrenando más fuerte que nunca. Miroku tenia la idea de que Naraku aun no se había rendido, por el contrario, este estaba planeando algo.  
  
"Oye Sango!" Dijo Miroku "Te levantaste temprano" "Si, Bueno...como sea" Dijo Sango lanzando su Hiraikotsu y lo atrapó de nuevo.  
  
Miroku no dijo nada mientras la observaba atrapar su arma con facilidad. "¿Como pude siquiera...?" murmuró mientras continuaba con su aburrido entrenamiento, absorto en sus pensamientos. Sango se sobo su brazo. Habían estado entrenando por más de 4 horas. "Tomaré un descanso" Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ahí.  
  
Miroku la observaba alejarse. "Sango!", "¿Vendrás esta noche al baile?" preguntó repentinamente.  
  
"Eh?....Supongo que no. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer" Contestó ella.  
  
"Oh" Fue todo lo que él dijo mientras ella se volteaba alejándose.  
  
"!Wow! Te vez tan linda, Sango!, Permíteme decirte que estas desperdiciando tu tiempo bajo esa armadura" Kagome negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "Solo bromeaba" agregó.  
  
Las dos tardaron aproximadamente toda la tarde arreglándose, Kagome había sacado de su habitación a todas sus damas de cuidado, insistiendo en que ella se arreglaría sola esa noche.  
  
Una caja con dos mascaras descansaba en la mesa que se encontraba e un lado de ellas en el cuarto para cambiarse. Las dos estaban hechas de madre perla y tenían unas cuantas gemas incrustadas en los lados, la de Kagome tenía Zafiros y la de Sango tenia rubíes. Las mascaras cubrían la mitad superior del rostro.  
  
Era algo agradable cambiar de rutina, Sango pensó mientras suavizaba su cabello. "Oh, pero señorita Kagome!" Dijo Sango "Usted luce mucho más hermosa, El príncipe InuYasha se quedará sin aliento!" Kagome se sonrojó un poco. "Como si le importara...!" Pero Sango la había sorprendido y las dos comenzaron a reírse. De repente un golpe en la puerta las sorprendió.  
  
"Oh!, Escóndete, escóndete!" Kagome susurro mientras los golpes en la puerta sonaban más urgentes.  
  
"¿Donde?" Sango dijo buscando un lugar en donde ocultarse. "En un momento!" Kagome le dijo a quien fuera que estaba tocando. "Aun me estoy vistiendo!"  
  
" Aqui!" Dijo Kagome empujando a Sango dentro de un gran cofre que se encontraba en una esquina.  
  
"Ooomph!" Sango se calló entre una gran cantidad de ropa. Kagome finalmente llegó a la puerta y la abrió intentando lucir lo más normal posible. En la puerta se encontraba esperándola un pequeño cachorro de Zorrito llamado Shippo, a quien Kagome le tenía un gran cariño.  
  
" Ohh, Shippo eres tu". Dijo Kagome sonriendo. "¿Que es lo que sucede?"  
  
"Luce realmente hermosa Señorita Kagome" Dijo Shippo tiernamente. "El principe InuYasha me mando para que le trajera esto" Y le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas. Kagome quedo realmente sorprendida mientras las tomaba, eran sus favoritas. "Dile que me gustaron mucho" Dijo ella.  
  
Shippo se asomó hacia adentro de la recamara. "¿Hay unas piernas saliendo de ese cofre, o tan solo me lo estoy imaginando?" Dijo el zorrito mientras se tallaba los ojos.  
  
"¿Que...?" Kagome casi se desmaya. "Eso es tan solo...er...una muñeca..Oh si...tu sabes.." Tartamudeo Kagome, sabiendo que lo que decía no tenia mucho sentido.  
  
"Vamos" dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia el corredor. "Ve y dale a InuYasha mi mensaje por favor" Kagome sonrió dulcemente. Ella estaba actuando extrañamente, Pensó Shippo mientras tomaba su camino.  
  
"Sango-chan" Kagome la ayudó a salir de el gran cofre. "Lamento haber tenido que empujarte de esa manera". Se disculpó Kagome. "No hay problema, Señorita Kagome" Dijo Sango mientras trataba de acomodar la ropa que había tirado cuando cayó dentro.  
  
"Supongo que te veré en el baile ¿Cierto?" Dijo Kagome mientras le pasaba su mascará a Sango y se ponía la suya. Sango la observó por unos instantes y después la tomo. "Si, Gracias señorita Kagome, La veré ahí" Dijo mientras las dos se iban por direcciones opuestas.  
  
El lugar había sido transformado, Sango observaba las rosas que habían sido esparcidas en los candelabros y las brillantes luces que habia por todo el lugar. Los sirvientes habían estado trabajando por aproximadamente una semana para lograr el efecto deseado. El baile, aun no había comenzado, sin embargo los visitantes habían comenzado a llegar.  
  
Sango se sentó, observando a Kagome y a la mayoría de la familia Real dándole la bienvenida a los invitados. Ella observo con asombro como entraba la caravana de Naraku. Naraku en persona, no asistió, pero había enviado a sus representantes en su lugar, y estos eran Kouga y Kagura y los acompañaba una pequeña niña palida que parecía que miraba a la nada. Y todo indicaba que InuYasha había comenzado una guerra de miradas con Kouga. Sango ni pudo suprimir una pequeña risa cuando Kagome muy disimuladamente pateo a InuYasha en un intentó por hacer que se comportara.  
  
" ¿ Podría decirme lo que una señorita tan bella como usted encuentra tan gracioso?"  
  
Sango se quedó congelada mientras oía esa voz. Era...era él. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que mandaron su review, eso me inspira a continuar la historia. Son una gran inspiración, y espero que les agrade.  
  
Dita.- Como ya mencioné, la historia no es de el fanfiction.net, pero igual si te sirve, nombre de autor es Angel Wing  
  
Megumi Sagara1.- Me encantaría poder poner lo que me pides, pero no puedo, por que alteraria la historia. n_n  
  
kanna sagara .- amiga, no leas tan noche, te va a venir haciendo daño. n_n  
  
joan  
  
KEBITO  
  
darkangel  
  
Hitomi  
  
Saiyo-Sango-Taiji-ya  
  
Capitulo 7.  
  
Sango sentía algo de miedo de voltear en dirección a donde provenía esa voz. Su mente pensaba muy rápido, buscando todas las respuestas que se la habrían ocurrido hace unos instantes, para su desdicha, ninguna parecía ajustarse al momento.  
  
Ella lo miró algo tímida. Desde atrás de su máscara, agradecida de que ésta cubriera sus ojos. Miroku de verdad lucía impactante esa noche. Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, lucía increíblemente apuesto, incluso detrás de su máscara. De verdad no había duda de el porqué todas las mujeres lo rodeaban a pesar de su conducta pervertida, y bueno, el hecho de que coqueteaba sin verguenza.  
  
"Soy Miroku, el Capitán de la Guardia Imperial" se inclinó con gracia, después tomo su mano y la besó. Sango resistió la urgencia de alejar su mano de Miroku. Después de un largo e inapropiado momento, Miroku por fin la soltó y se enderezó.  
  
"No creo haberla visto antes" Dijo Miroku.  
  
Miroku había llegado algo temprano cuando notó a esa bella joven. Ella le recordaba extrañamente a alguien, pero no sabía a quien, y ahí estaba ella sentada sola. Miroku se sintió atraído hacia ella de alguna manera, era algo muy extraño.  
  
Sango recuperó su compostura, ella de ninguna manera había asistido a esa fiesta para parecer una tonta.  
  
Los labios de la jovencita se curvearon hasta sonreírle. "Oh, estoy segura de que me conoce. De hecho, me conoce muy bien" Dijo dulcemente Sango.  
  
Miroku agitó su cabeza y soltó una rió entre dientes, pretendiendo estar absorto en sus pensamientos. "Descubriré quien es usted antes de que esta noche termine" le prometió a ella. Sango levantó una ceja y se levantó.  
  
La música comenzó a sonar, y los invitados se dirigieron hacia el gran salón de baile. Miroku puso su brazo y ella lo tomó. Sango podía sentir como miles de personas, especialmente mujeres, la observaban e incluso alcanzó a oír a algunas jovencitas decir "Oh, quien es esa que está con Miroku.sama?!" Obviamente él tenia muchas admiradoras, pensó irónicamente Sango.  
  
La cena fue vivaz, mientras el Capitán y su Segundo a Cargo estaban sentados con un grupo de nobles jóvenes, incluyendo a Kagome y a InuYasha. Kagome sostuvo la señal de los pulgares arriba para Sango, mientras ella asintió en respuesta, todo estaba saliendo armónicamente.  
  
Después de un rato, el baile comenzó y los invitados comenzaron a llenar la pista. Miroku había ignorado a la mayoría de las mujeres que se habían reunido alrededor de él, excepto a Sango. El joven Capitán la invitó a bailar.  
  
Sango se sonrojó profundamente mientras él le ofrecía su mano. Ella no sabía como bailar, y se lo tenia que decir lo antes posible o .....  
  
"Sir Miroku..." Dijo Sango tratando de sonar relajada. "Yo.." ella bajó su mirada al suelo ".... No se bailar."  
  
El la observó con incredulidad unos momentos, después Miroku se rió con hilaridad.  
  
Sango estaba encontrando difícil el mantenerse calmada. Al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendida, Miroku no solía sonreír mucho. Era como si él hubiera dejado de lado la fachada que siempre usaba.  
  
"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Protestó Sango, tratando de lucir irritada, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Cuando por fin él recupero su aliento, la observó con una mirada de disculpa.  
  
"Lo Siento, Es tan solo que no puedo creer que no sepa bailar" Miroku se acercó a ella y le susurró " Si lo que dice es cierto, yo con gusto le enseñaré, mi lady"  
  
Y sin darle tiempo de protestar, Miroku la arrastró hacia la pista de baile, La música era un poco agitada, por lo que Sango batalló un poco con el movimiento de los pies. Pero después de unos instantes, logró adaptarse, en parte era por que había peleado al lado de él por mucho tiempo y sabía como se movería y también porque Miroku era un gran bailarín. Sango disfrutó cada minuto de él baile.  
  
"No seas cruel conmigo y al menos dime tu nombre" La molestaba Miroku.  
  
Sango negó con la cabeza y le dijo "Pensé que te esforzarías más que eso..."  
  
La música comenzó más lenta y Miroku le dio una sonrisa que casi hace que sus rodillas se doblaran. El tomo sus manos y las colocó sobre sus hombros manteniendo las de él en su cintura. Sango se sonrojó y retiro su vista de él, de repente ella se intereso mucho en las paredes del palacio. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna después de eso.  
  
"Si no te importa..." Miroku se detuvo y la guió hacia el balcón que estaba cerca de ellos y que tenía una hermosa vista hacia un río.  
  
Era cerca de la media noche, y solo se escuchaban algunos sonidos de los grillos y de búhos rompiendo el silencio. Miroku agitó su cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello.  
  
"No puedo creer esto" comenzó. Sango lo miró, un poco sorprendida por sus palabras. "Se que creerás que soy increíblemente estupido pero nunca me sentí así en toda mi visa. Y yo...Yo ni siquiera se tu nombre."  
  
Sango lo miró un poco incómoda, Kagome le había dicho que lo dejara impactado pero ella no estaba esperando nada como esto especialmente de él, el playboy pervertido que no dejaba que nadie llegará a su corazón.  
  
"Tu...no me volverás a ver" Logró decir Sango, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable. "Lo siento"  
  
Con una mirada de tristeza, Miroku se sacó algo de el bolsillo de su camisa y lo deslizó por su muñeca. Era un hermoso brazalete con gemas redondas que parecían perlas.  
  
"Por favor toma esto. Te mantendrá a salvo" dijo él. "Y así, si nos volvemos a ver, sabré que eres tú"  
  
Sango trató de negarse, "Gracias pero, no lo puedo aceptar" Miroku lucía tan lastimado que ella dejó el argumento y lo aceptó.  
  
"Ya casi es medianoche. Por lo menos podré ver tu rostro" Dijo Miroku "Las mascaras se quitan a medianoche. Oh, Mira!"  
  
Luces de véngala alumbraban el cielo como meteoros y las luces de colores se esparcían en todas direcciones. Era algo muy distinto a todo lo que habían visto. Aunque estaba llena de pánico por un momento Sango olvido pensar en formas de escapar debido a la hermosa vista que tenían.  
  
En el techo de el castillo otra pareja estaba disfrutando de las luces de véngala. Kagome recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de InuYasha y suspiró. El hanyou se sonrojó y tímidamente puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome.  
  
"Hmmm. Que hermosa noche." dijo ella, después meditó unos segundos y se sentó derecha. "! Espera un minuto. Creo que olvidé decirle algo a Sango...pero, no logro recordar qué!"  
  
"Feh. Que más da. Él puede cuidarse solo" Dijo InuYasha.  
  
"Oh, bueno. Probablemente no era nada importante" dijo Kagome mientras volvía a recargarse el el hombro de él. Las luces de véngala eran hermosas.  
  
El reloj dio las doce, el sonido de sus campanadas recorría todo el castillo. Debo pensar en algo rápido, pensó Sango, no podía correr, de seguro Miroku la atraparía. Ella se asomó por el balcón, éste se encontraba sobre un acantilado, y un poco más abajo estaba un río, ahora tenía una idea.  
  
"Miroku..." le dijo ella. "Por favor, cierra tus ojos"  
  
Miroku la observó con curiosidad, como cuestionándose sus acciones, pero obedientemente cerró los ojos. Sango estaba increíblemente sonrojada, pero es ahora o nunca, pensó ella. Sin otra palabra ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó suavemente en los labios, fue un beso suave y tierno y una sensación extraña corría por su espalda. Sango abrió los ojos como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, el cual no quería que acabara.  
  
Cuando Miroku abrió los ojos ella había desaparecido.  
  
Sango bajo el acantilado desesperadamente, por mucho que amara a Miroku, era muy importante que nadie la descubriera. Era complicado, pero algunas cosas deben de ser escondidas por el momento. Ignorando las lágrimas que pretendían caer, ella se movió entre las rocas sin mucha dificultad.  
  
En el camino a su recámara Sango no se preocupo por que los sirvientes u otras personas la vieran, por que probablemente ya estaban borrachos o dormidos. De repente se detuvo en seco, había una luz en su habitación. Con cuidado entró a su habitación. Adentro estaba Miroku, su cabeza reclinada en su mesa.  
  
Ella no podía permitir ser atrapada por él mientras aun usaba su vestido ya que sabía que esta vez no la dejaría escapar. Pero no había otra opción. Sango abrió la puerta y cerró los ojos cuando la puerta rechinó, esperando con todo su corazón que él no se fuera a despertar. Después atravesó su cuarto en cunclillas, sin quitar sus ojos de Miroku y sin ni siquiera atreverse a respirar.  
  
Unicamente cuando llego a la recamará en la que se usualmente se vestía, entonces Sango soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella sabía que debía estar alerta cuando accidentalmente tiró una jarra de su estante, mandándola al suelo un un fuerte sonido que habría despertado a un muerto.  
  
Miroku levantó la cabeza de la mesa. "¿Sango? ¿Ya estas aquí?" Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la recamará en donde Sango se cambiaba, "¿Fue seda lo que vi? ¿Que es esto" Miroku se talló los ojos mirando la tela. Desafortunadamente el voluminoso vestido de Sango se salió por un pequeño espacio abajo de la puerta. Sango lo jaló hacia adentro rápidamente. Cuando Miroku volvió a voltear, éste ya no estaba. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas.  
  
"! Espera un momento!" Dijo Sango, un poco mas fuerte de lo que pretendía.  
  
"No tienes que gritar, te esperaré aquí" Contestó Miroku volviéndose a sentar.  
  
Sango pensó que ya había terminado ahí. El vestido de seda no estaba cooperando y aun con sus esfuerzos no logró hacer mucho con él. Por suerte, Miroku no se dio mucha cuenta. Eso esperaba.  
  
Vestida con una camisa blanca y un par de pantaloncillos, Por fin salió de ahí. Pero Miroku se había vuelto a dormir y ninguna cantidad de codazos lo podían despertar. Se veía tan tierno cuando dormía, pensó Sango. Lo mejor era que ella lo podía observar. Y tenía que conformarse con eso. Por lo menos en esos momentos. 


	8. Capitulo 8

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, se que me tardé un poco, pero había tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no había tenido tiempo de subirlo. Como siempre Muchísimas gracias a las personas que enviaron su Review, de verdad son una inspiración. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Joan() Mil Gracias por tus reviews, quiero dedicarte este capitulo. También muchas gracias a:  
  
Angichi .- Me alegra que te haya gustado  
  
Saiyo-Chan.- Que bueno que te guste, te prometo que intentaré actualizar más rápido, cada vez que tenga oportunidad.  
  
Lucia3.- Jajaja, verdad que si, pobre, pero ya verás, lo que sigue. Espero que te agrade.  
  
Megumi Sagara1.- Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.  
  
Shinta Girl.-Aquí esta el nuevo, espero que te agrade.  
  
kaoruluz .- Pues creo que seguirán pasando, más adelante. Pero igual espero que te agrade este capitulo.   
  
Yací .- Hola!! Gracias por todo, me alegra que te haya gustado, ya compuse lo de el brazalete y Sango lo acepta, espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
Capitulo 8  
  
Sango se despertó, y frente a ella había un par de ojos azules mirándola firmemente. Aparentemente, se había quedado dormida en una silla cerca de Miroku, mientras lo observaba durante la noche. Ella brincó sonrojada de la silla al notar la extraña manera en la que él la observaba.  
  
"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas despierto?" Le preguntó, golpeando la mesa con su mano.  
  
"Buenos Dias Sango" Le contesto calmadamente, como su su alboroto no hubiera existido.  
  
Ella puso un mal ceño mientras una vena brotó en su frente, por lo que decidió abandonar el tema.  
  
"¿Y, por que viniste anoche?" Preguntó ella.  
  
Miroku, de repente acercó su cara a la de ella por lo que Sango casi dejó de respirar mientras los ojos de Miroku analizaban cada detalle de su rostro, deteniéndose en su boca, era como si quisiera reconocerla.  
  
"!¿Que estas haciendo?!" Dijo mientras tomaba un interesante color rojo y daba un paso hacia atrás.  
  
No..No podría ser. Pensó de repente Miroku hacia sus adentros. La Chica de ayer en la noche, Podría ella ser..Sango? pensaba Miroku, pero ahora que lo veía.. Miroku se percató de que era una idea tonta para empezar e inmediatamente se reprimió por pensar tal tontería.  
  
"Oh, Nada." Su voz sonaba decepcionada. "Es tan solo que me recordabas a alguien que conocí ayer en la noche"  
  
"No seas Tonto. Yo ni siquiera estuve aquí ayer en la noche. Fui a la casa de un amigo"  
  
"Oh, De acuerdo, Entonces te veré en los jardines en unos momentos" Dijo Miroku Saliendo por la puerta.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Sango se movió mientras Miroku se abalanzaba sobre ella. Parecía más concentrado de lo que usualmente estaba y a Sango le costaba mucho trabajo evadir sus golpes. Era probablemente por que ella estaba muy distraída, Rayos!!. Era una tarde calurosa por lo que Miroku se había quitado la camisa, la suave brisa abanicaba su muscular torso, de vez en cuando. Claro que es una distracción, Pensó Sango, algo alterada por estar pensando eso.  
  
"¿Por que no te quitas tu también tu camisa Sango?, hace calor, sabes." Dijo Miroku entre los golpes.  
  
"Creo que no. No quiero que el Sol me quemé" y agregó. "Y además, no quiero lucirme" Dijo Mientras hacía un movimiento señalando a un grupo de Mujeres que se encontraban observándolos.  
  
Un grupo de damas en espera estaban de guiñándoles desde una tribuna que estaba cerca d donde estaban entrenando. Una gota de sudor (estilo anime) cayó de la cabeza de Miroku y después las saludó. Algunas de las damas se desmayaron. Esto es demasiado, Pensó Sango.  
  
"Oh, vamos ya detén eso, estas evitar tu deber. Entrenemos ahora!". Dijo Sango levantando su espada de Madera, la cual usaba para entrenar.  
  
Desafortunadamente fueron interrumpidos de nuevo.  
  
Una muchacha joven corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, era la señorita Koharu, una de las ayudantes de Kagome.  
  
"!Waii! Soy tan afortunada, Sir Miroku y Sir Sango, los caballeros más apuestos! Y yo estoy aquí!" Koharu lucía como si se fuera a desmayar.  
  
"Parece que eres tan popular entre las mujeres como lo soy yo, Sango. Es una lastima que seas...ooommph!" Miroku se detuvo cuando Sango le dio con el codo en las costillas.  
  
"¿Que sucede Koharu?" Le preguntó Sango a la jovencita  
  
" Oh.Oh. Lo siento!" Koharu hizo un ruido con la garganta y dijo, " El Rey desea verlos, a los dos, esta tarde, Habrá una reunión con el Consejo Real." Hizo una reverencia y se fue.  
  
Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas y tomaron sus pertenencias. La reunión con el Consejo se llevaría a cabo en una hora.  
  
"¿Tan pronto?" Dijo Sango cuando iban caminando hacia los cuarteles. Los dos sabían que pronto comenzaría de nuevo su búsqueda de Naraku, pero nunca pensaron que sería después de el día en el que el tratado fue ratificado.  
  
InuYasha cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho impacientemente. Entre más rápido partieran, mejor. Habían estado sentados por tres horas por lo que InuYasha ya no estaba poniendo atención, el poner atención por mucho tiempo no era su fuerte. Él observó a Kagome, quien estaba tratando de bostezar lo más discretamente posible. Parecía que ella tampoco estaba muy interesada.  
  
Por Fin, El Jefe del Consejo se levantó. "¿Entonces todo esta acordado?"  
  
InuYasha se levantó, agradecido de que esta aburrida reunión con los aburridos ancianos hubiera llegado a su fin, Tendría que pedirle a Miroku los detalles importantes después, claro.  
  
"¿YY?"InuYasha le preguntó a Miroku mientras caminaban fuera de la Sala de Reuniones.  
  
"Nos iremos al amanecer. El consejo a decidido enviar a un pequeño grupo en lugar de toda la armada. Esos serian, Tú, La Señorita Kagome, Sango y Yo. Los otros Caballeros no estaban tan alegres con el acuerdo, pero pues, ni modo" Dijo Miroku. InuYasha asintió, había estado escuchando hasta esa parte.  
  
"¿Que Más?" Preguntó InuYasha.  
  
"Iremos en Bote. Las fuerzas de Naraku aun no se han podido establecer cerca de el Río. Si somos afortunados, quizá pasemos desapercibidos"  
  
"Hmm...Ok, ¿Que más?" Preguntó de Nuevo InuYasha.  
  
"Eso es todo" Dijo Miroku, a quien le salió una gotita en la cabeza al ver el rostro de InuYasha, quien nunca había planeado mucho las cosas, él simplemente saltaba a la batalla todo el tiempo. Gracias a dios lo hacía bien. "Claro que debíamos hablar sobre las rutas que tomaremos....."  
  
"¿Que? ·$$%·$& 3 horas y eso es todo??!!" El Hanyou lucía molesto. "Esos %/)"·$ si que se toman su tiempo! Bueno, Nos vemos al amanecer" Dijo yéndose.  
  
El grupo salió antes del amanecer por un foso de el castillo. Utilizaron solo una pequeña balsa por su rapidez y para no llamar la atención. Si todo salía correctamente, llegarían al castillo de Naraku en dos días.  
  
Aun estaba muy oscuro y el aire estaba frió, habían estado a flote por aproximadamente 2 horas y se encontraban atravesando el bosque. Casi no se lograba ver nada, ya que habían sido aconsejados de no prender antorchas, se decía que los Youkais de el río atacaban al ver alguna luz.  
  
Kagome se acercó a Sango, quien se encontraba observando las sombras entre los árboles nerviosamente. Miroku se sentó calmadamente, aunque aun se mantenía alerta mientras InuYasha se mantenía de pie en la proa de el pequeño bote y vigilaba silenciosamente. Las luciérnagas que generalmente alumbraban el río, no se encontraban por ninguna parte.  
  
" Hey Sango... ¿Por que tan silenciosa?" Le susurro Kagome.  
  
"Por que algo podría escucharnos" Sango puso un dedo sobre sus labios.  
  
" Ha!! No les tengo miedo. Deja que vengan si es que quieren. Además, ellos nos han estado observando desde hace una hora" Dijo InuYasha. "Salgan Cobardes!!"  
  
Como burlándose de ellos, el bosque permaneció silencioso.  
  
"!Hmph!" se oyó salir de InuYasha quien se estaba sentando. Sango empuño su arma fuertemente. Creía ser la única en haberlo notado. Debían ser muy cuidadosos.  
  
/Bloosh!/ De repente una docena de Sapos Youkai habían saltado hacia ellos de el agua---de los árboles! Kagome los observaba con Shock y repulsión. Eran las criaturas más asquerosas que había visto. La que estaba mirando tenía unos asquerosos ojos rojos, y su piel tenia unas especie de membranas amarillas.  
  
"!Kyaa!" Gritó Kagome, y sin percatarse de eso, ella había tomado su arco y había comenzado a lanzarle flechas a las ranas. Casi todas las ranas habían caído de el barco, debido a sus flechas.  
  
Sango, Miroku e InuYasha la miraban sorprendidos. Sango fue la primera en recuperar la voz " Ne. Kagome-chan! Eso estuvo Genial!"  
  
" Eheh... Las maravillas de la motivación..." Dijo Kagome, rascándose la cabeza.  
  
"Ustedes estúpidos mortales! pagarán por este ultraje!" Un sapo saltó de la nada y agarró a Kagome por la cintura y se lanzó al agua.  
  
"!! InuYasha !!" Gritó Kagome.  
  
"!Kagome!!" InuYasha se lanzó al agua, y gritó"!Miroku detén al barco! Estate aquí! Regresaré!!"  
  
"!Si!" Le gritó Miroku como respuesta, en lo que el bote tocaba la orilla de el río.  
  
"!Señorita Kagome! Debemos ayudarlo!" Dijo Sango, lista para lanzarse detrás de InuYasha.  
  
Miroku colocó una mano fuerte sobre el hombro de Sango. "No. él puede hacerse cargo de ellos, es mejor si esperamos aquí. Si los Youkais lograran apoderarse de este bote, NO podremos continuar de acuerdo al plan. Ninguna persona ha logrado salir viva de estos bosques. Además, esos sapos-youkai son muy débiles" Dijo Sabiamente Miroku.  
  
Sango dio un paso hacia atrás. "Si usted lo dice, Capitán"  
  
Ya casi se ocultaba el sol e InuYasha aun no había regresado. Sango estaba comenzando a preocuparse por los dos.  
  
"Miroku, creo que deberíamos de ir a buscarlos. Debe de haber alguna forma de llegar al lugar a donde fueron" Dijo Sango poniéndose de pie, Colgó su arma sobre su hombro y bajó de el bote hacia tierra firme.  
  
Miroku, por el otro lado se encontraba desembarcando. Eso estaba en contra de su buen juicio, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. "Espera Sango, iré contigo"  
  
Ya era temprano por la mañana, los rayos de el sol habían comenzado a iluminar el paisaje, haciendo que luciera menos tenebroso. Sango se encontraba un poco cansada, ya que habían estado caminando toda la nuche cerca de el río siguiendo el rastro de los Sapos-Youkai, que parecía que habían desaparecido. Finalmente llegaron a un área despejada.  
  
Sango no pudo guardárselo y dijo "Es tan hermoso..." murmuró. Justo antes de llegar a una pradera llena de rosas radiantes. Estaba tan hipnotizada por el paisaje, que se había quedado sin habla.  
  
"Rosas..." Dijo suavemente. "Rosas en una pradera.." Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo repentinamente, se acordaba de las historias que había escuchado sobre ellas. Eran plantas encantadas que lucían como hermosas mujeres, una ilusión que solo tenía efecto sobre los hombres. Asi cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente seducidos, serian comidos vivos!!  
  
"Miroku!!" 


	9. Capitulo 9

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, como lo prometí, lo subí lo más pronto que pude, espero y les agrade. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han mandado Reviews. De verdad se los agradezco. n_n  
  
Darkangel.- Gracias!! Espero que si llene tus expectativas hasta el final!! Me alegra que te este gustando. n_n  
  
Joan.- Como siempre muchas Gracias. Oye, pasame el nombre de tus fics para leerlos porfas.  
  
Sayito.- Jajajaja Gracias!! Aquí te va lo que pasó con Inu y Kagome, aunque no describe mucho, ya que el fic es principalmete de Sango y Miroku.  
  
Silvita.- Pues aquí esta el nuevo, espero que te guste, y Gracias. n_n  
  
Lore-anime.- jajaja No te preocupes, suele suceder que de flojera, pero que bueno que te este gustando.  
  
Valery.- Si, muchas gracias y con gusto leere tus fics, pero porfas dime como se llaman.  
  
Kmilita! .- Si quieres puedes darme el nombre de las historias y haré mi mejor esfuerzó por traducirlas, después de todo, no me cuesta nada.  
  
YaShi.- jaja si, Cuando mencionaste lo de el brazalete me quede asi de que o.o A caray que no puse que lo aceptaba, pero vero que no, y tranquila si es que la descubre, todo se dará a su tiempo.  
  
Megumi-Sagara1.- Que bueno que te este gustando, jejeje a mi tabien me agrado lo de la inspiración de Kagome, jajaja n_n  
  
Saiyo-Chan.- Muchas Gracias .  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
"Todo esto es tu culpa, muchachita!" Dijo molesto InuYasha mientras salía de el agua con Kagome colgando sobre su hombro.  
  
"!Hmph! Podrías al menos, haberme rescatado antes de que me llevarán a su guarida. Y no es mi culpa que no supieras como entrar ¿Verdad?!" Contesto retóricamente Kagome.  
  
InuYasha murmuró algo incoherente sobre los humanos inflexibles. Y finalmente encontraron el sitio en donde se encontraba el bote.  
  
"! Sango, Miroku! Hemos regresado!" Gritó Kagome en lo que InuYasha la bajaba.  
  
"Huh? Donde están?" Preguntó Kagome al notar que nadie contestaba.  
  
"Esos Tontos! Les dije que no se fueran!" InuYasha observó el rastro. "Parece que se fueron en aquella dirección, probablemente buscándonos"  
  
"¿Debemos ir tras ellos?" Dijo Kagome, limpiando el lodo de su blusa. "No les pasó nada malo ¿Cierto?!"  
  
"Si para mañana en la mañana no están de regreso, los iremos a buscar. Será mejor que esperemos aquí." Contestó InuYasha.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"!Miroku!" Sango corrió hacia el hombre joven que había caminado hacia el centro de la pradera, y se había detenido en donde las rosas eran más abundantes. "!No vayas hacia ellas!" La voz de Sango sonaba llena de desesperación, y podía sentir su corazón palpitando en sus oídos al correr a gran velocidad.  
  
Por Fin logró llegar a donde se encontraba él, llegó tan rápido, y a tal fuerte que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Sango observó su rostro y su rostro se puso blanco con el susto. "Miroku.." Intentó agitándolo.  
  
Sus ojos parecían que tenían los parpados pesados, y tenia una mirada ensimismada. El joven Capitán cayó hacia ella y ella lo atrapó cayendo sobre sus rodillas. "!No!" Pensó ella, agitando su cabeza, no podía creer que esto no fuera una pesadilla.  
  
Las rosas crecieron alrededor de ellos, hasta que solo se alcanzaba a ver un especie de toldo rojo sobre ellos. Las flores comenzaron a acercárseles. Sango se levantó y comenzó a defenderlos usando su boomerang, Golpeando los pétalos y las espinas hasta que una pila de ellos se encontraban a sus pies. No eran muy fuertes, al parecer, pero lo importante era la potencia de la ilusión.  
  
" Entréganoslo. No tiene caso." Decía un suave murmullo.  
  
" NO LO HARÉ!!" gritó Sango. Las rosas dejaron de atacar, esto era extraño. Ella corrió hacia Miroku quien aun se encontraba inconsciente.  
  
"!!Miroku!!" gritó, tratando de despertarlo.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Después de unos momentos Miroku se despertó, Frotándose la cabeza. ¿¿Que acaso se había caído o algo por el estilo?? ¿¿Donde estaba Sango??  
  
¿¿En donde estaba?? Ese campo de rosas, oh si. Pero.. Ya no había rosas por ninguna parte.  
  
"¿¿Sango??" ¿¿Donde demonios estaba él?? Pensó Miroku mientras seguía caminando. Pero al ver una figura delante de él, este se detuvo.  
  
"Amable señor. ¿Por Favor, podría ayudarme?" Era la voz de una mujer. Ella estaba pálida, su piel lucía como una hermosa seda blanca, había una gema en su frente, de un color rojo oscuro. La dama era realmente hermosa.  
  
En unos instantes Miroku estaba a un lado de la mujer. La tomó de las manos y le preguntó "¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?" La mujer lo observó y suspiró mirando fijamente a sus manos. "!Si!" Le contestó lanzándose a sus brazos. Miroku la observó con una mirada soñadora en sus ojos, seguro, las mujeres estaban sobré el todo el tiempo (en el buen sentido de la palabra) Pero nunca asi de Rápido.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sango dejó de agitar a Miroku, al ver que esto no servía. Debe haber una forma de despertarlo, Debo pensar en algo!! Pensaba Sango mientras corría y miraba al rededor.  
  
De repente, observó algo extraño mientras veía a Miroku. Una gema roja parecía estar alrededor de él. Era muy difícil de ver al principio pero Sango se concentró mucho y al final alcanzó a verla, aunque como una imagen no muy clara, la gema estaba en la frente de una mujer quien estaba abrazando a Miroku!  
  
Sango se movió lentamente, intentando no atrapar la atención de la mujer, parecía como que intentaba besarlo. Si ni siquiera molestarse, lanzó su boomerang, rezando para que este golpeara su marca.  
  
Hiraikotsu giró en el aire y golpeó la gema, lanzando pedasos de esta volando en toda dirección. La borrosa imagen de la mujer desapareció completamente.  
  
"Miroku! ¿Te encuentras bien?" al ver que habia recuperado el conocimiento, Sango corrió hacia donde estaba él.  
  
"¿Donde.. donde estoy?!" Miroku se frotó la cabeza y miró alrededor, Estaban en la pradera, con todas las rosas. "Había una mujer--ella aceptó tener a mi hijo. Lo juro, hace unos momentos se encontraba aquí conmigo."  
  
Sango no dijo nada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. "¿De que estas hablando? Probablemente solo te pegaste en la cabeza o algo así"  
  
"Sango! Atrás de ti!" Miroku empujó a Sango a un lado mientras una gran espina los golpeaba.  
  
"¿Que de...?!  
  
"Rápido, corre! Esas rosas nos están atacando!" Miroku tomo la mano de Sango en lo que se escabullían huyendo de ahí.  
  
Como si las espinas no fueran suficientes, un fluido verde comenzó a salir de las furiosas plantas, golpeando el suelo y haciendo pequeños cráteres por todas partes. Los dos corrieron hasta llegar a un puente. Era un puente de cuerdas improvisado, algo viejo y peligroso, algunas partes estaban sueltas.  
  
"¿Crees que esto pueda con nuestro peso?" Preguntó Sango preocupada al ver el débil puente.  
  
"Bueno, o cruzamos o nos devorarán esas cosas" Dijo Miroku señalando a las plantas monstruosas que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ellos.  
  
"Quítate tu armadura" Dijo Miroku mientras se quitaba la suya.  
  
"!¿Que?!" Sango lo observaba incrédula.  
  
"Dije, quítate la armadura. Ese puente no podrá con nosotros si la traemos puesta, estaríamos demasiado pesados." Contestó Miroku.  
  
Sango accedió al ver su lógica. No estaba preocupada por que descubriera que es una mujer, después de todo su pecho se encontraba vendado dentro de la armadura, sin embargo se sentía incomoda. Desde la noche de el baile, el Brazalete que Miroku le había obsequiado no había abandonado su muñeca derecha. Rápidamente, ella lo subió y lo mantuvo lejos de el alcance de la vista.  
  
"Ok, Ahora, despacio" Miroku pisó el puente y Sango lo siguió, mirando de vez en cuando hacia abajo algo nerviosa. Se encontraban a la mitad cuando--- /Fizz!/ Una de las rosas había lanzado ácido de nuevo. Por suerte éste no los había tocado a ellos, sin embargo le había dado al puente, el cual se había partido, y los había lanzado contra la pared de el otro lado del acantilado.  
  
Sango cerró los ojos y se sujetó con lo primero que alcanzó----Miroku, quien se encontraba sujetado de lo que había quedado de el puente.  
  
"Relájate, aun podemos escalar " Dijo Miroku mirando hacia arriba. Aunque será una larga y cansada escalada, dijo sujetando las cuerdas de lo que quedaba de el puente.  
  
Un pequeño movimiento y la cuerda que detenía al puente y por lo tanto a ellos su rompió //Uh-Oh// "Sango" Dijo Miroku viendo al hombre joven quien tenia sus brazos sujetándose de él.  
  
"¿Si?" Contestó Sango, viendo la mirada de preocupación que tenía Miroku.  
  
" Contén tu aliento, Vamos a caer" 


	10. Capitulo 10

Aquí está el nuevo Capitulo, espero que les guste, sol tengo una aclaración, este fic no termina aquí, aun faltan aproximadamente 4 capitulos más, se que me adelante un poco, pero espero que les agrade. Gracias a las personas que mandaron sus reviews, me dio mucho gusto recivirlos y leer cada uno de ellos.  
  
Yuna Auki.- Muchas Gracias, Que bueno que te este gustan do.  
  
Lore-anime.-Muchas Gracias, Me alegra que pienses así. De verdad te lo agradesco. n_n  
  
Yashi.- jajaja si, tambien soy Gabriela, que padre es encontrar a más tocayas!! Jaja, no, no soy mala. Bueno quizá un poco. Jajaja  
  
RuBiAx.- jajaja, si, Comprendo lo que es estar en finales @-@ jaja, si la descubré o no saliendo de el agua ya lo descubrirás. Muchas Gracias. jajaja  
  
Magdaria-Sayo.- Muchas Gracias, aquí está actualicé lo más pronto que pude. n_n  
  
Darkangel.- Jajajaja, Muchas Gracias, lo continue lo más pronto que pude, que bueno que te esté gustando. jajaja  
  
Aringatu.- Si, con gustó si se les llega a ofrecer les puedo traducir historias que no comprendan, claro que una a la vez, por que si no me confundo, jejeje Muchas Gracias!!  
  
Kanna-Sagara.- jajaja, Ay Kanna!! Más te vale que no me molestes eee.. si no no los subo, jajaja NTC, Ya verán , no te puedo decir nada.  
  
Aihoshi -Seikaya.- Que bueno que te haya gustado, lo que me dices no es precisamente al final si no.. bueno ya verás, jaja espero que te guste este capitulo y Claro, de hecho yo ya te agregué a los mios. n_n  
  
Yo_amo_al_Monje_Miroku.- ooo veo que eres de las mias, a las que nos gustan los besos, jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado. Y pues que te puedo decir, prontó se besarán, jajaja. Si lo terminaré, pero para el final aun faltan un par de capitulos, jaja espero que te gusten.  
  
Saiyo-chan.- jajaja No te preocupes por lo de el vocabulario, igual entiendo jaja Garcias.!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
Miroku Observaba con incredulidad a la chica que se encontraba dormida junto al fuego, Aun preguntándose si sus sentidos no lo estaban jugando sucio. Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que habían salido de la corriente de el río, y sin embargo Sango aun estaba dormida y algo fría.  
  
Cuando Miroku recupero el conocimiento después de que los dos cayeran por el acantilado, había notado algo en la muñeca de Sango que se había agarrado a la ropa de él previniendo que Sango se fuera a la deriva.  
  
El gentilmente lo soltó, sin notar el brazalete que se encontraba oculto bajo las mangas largas de Sango. Además, estaba preocupado por revisar si Sango estaba viva. Aliviado al ver signos de respiración, comenzó a trabajar construyendo una fogata para mantenerlos calientes. Comenzaba a anochecer y un viento frío comenzó a soplar, por lo que debían secar sus ropas. Fue entonces cuando descubrió el gran secreto de Sango.  
  
La luna llena llenaba el paisaje de un hermoso brillo plateado y un búho uluaba en la distancia, Miroku veía sus suaves facciones, silenciosamente se reprendía por no haberse dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo, la persona en la que había confiado por tanto tiempo, era en realidad una mujer. Había estado bajo su nariz todo este tiempo! La fuerte y hermosa guerrera lo había engañado! No sabía si quería estrangularla o besarla.  
  
Cuando vio el brazalete en su muñeca, entonces tomó una decisión.  
  
Sango abrió bruscamente los ojos, Sintiéndose aun algo mareada se sentó y notó que Miroku la observaba de una manera extraña. Su espalda estaba recargada contra un tronco y estaban en algún lugar enfrente de una fogata.  
  
La capa que le estaba sirviendo de cobija se resbaló y Sango se asustó al ver el estado en el que estaba. Inmediatamente tomó la capa y se tapó el pecho con ella. Sango mantuvo su mirada en el piso, ahora si la habían descubierto... Que iba a hacer de ella? No podría rescatar a Kohaku.  
  
"Miroku..Yo..Yo lo siento.." Dijo Sango, jugando con la tela que tenía en sus manos.  
  
"Te ...Te lo iba a decir..pero..Nunca tuve la oportunidad" Sango continuó al ver que el no respondía. "¿Estas enojado conmigo?."  
  
"Si y No" Miroku se puso de pie y se sentó a un lado de ella señalando el brazalete que aun traía puesto. "Así que si te mantuvo a salvo, después de todo. Se atoró con mi ropa cuando caímos al río" Miroku continuó. "Así que estaba en lo correcto!! Eras la dama de el Baile!!" El la observaba de una manera tan intensa que ella no podía verlo a los ojos.  
  
"Miroku...traicioné tu confianza. Nunca debí de haberte ocultado esto a ti. No me resistiré si debes entregarme ante el consejo.. por..por.." Sango no podía continuar, comenzaba a resultarle difícil hablar conforme pasaban los segundos.  
  
"Sango...eso ya no importa." Dijo Miroki acercándose lentamente hacia ella, corriendo sus dedos por su suave rostro, Haciendo que Sango temblara involuntariamente. De repente, el soltó una risa. "Me estabas volviendo loco! Pensé que me estaba volviendo gay o algo así! No sabes lo aliviado que estoy"  
  
El caballero que resultó ser dama tomó su mano de su cachete y la besó. "Esto significa que me perdonas?"  
  
"Solo si me besas" Jugaba Miroku, disfrutando de la reacción de Sango, quien se había sonrojado mucho.  
  
" ¿Y que si me niego? Además, tu me quitaste la ropa sin que yo te lo permitiera, Hentai!!" Dijo Sango, fingiendo una cara de Horror.  
  
"Entonces Tendré que esperar para siempre....." Dijo Miroku suavemente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?"  
  
"No. Pensabas que era un hombre, ¿Lo recuerdas?" Dijo Sango en un susurro, se sentía agradable el tacto de sus calidas manos sobre sus fríos hombros.  
  
"Oh" Dijo Miroku tomando la barbilla de Sango y acercándola hacia él, Dándole el beso más amoroso, gentil y largo que pudiera existir.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Gah!" InuYahsa se hizo para atrás en shock al ver a los dos Caballeros de la armada de su papá besándose!!  
  
"¿Que sucede?!" Preguntó Kagome desde atrás de él.  
  
"Esos dos!!" InuYasha señaló hacia donde estaban Miroku y Sango. Los dos habían escuchado la expresión de sorpresa por parte de InuYasha, por lo que de momento, Sango estaba increíblemente sonrojada y buscando ropa seca, Mientras Miroku lucía muy molesto.  
  
"Lo ves, lo ves!" dijo InuYasha señalando a la pareja. "Yo sabía que Sango era gay, pero Miroku....!"  
  
"Verás...Sango...No es.." Kagome se detuvo sin saber exactamente como explicarle todo a InuYasha sin que a éste le diera un paro cardiaco.  
  
Así que en su lugar, corrió hacia donde estaban ellos. "Sango-chan! Que alegría que estés bien!"Dijo , abrazando a la otra chica.  
  
"Muchas Gracias, Señorita" Dijo Miroku aun algo enojado mientras InuYasha se acercaba a ellos.  
  
Kagome jaló a Sango a un lado alegremente. "Asi que ahora ya lo sabe!" Kagome rió. Después de una conversación casi a base de susurros, las dos comenzaron a reírse.  
  
"¿Por que están tan felices?" Preguntó InuYasha, al ver a Sango y a Kagome.  
  
"Quien sabe" contestó Miroku.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"!!!¿QUE?!!" InuYasha quedó sorprendido por segunda vez en una tarde. Sango le contó todo, sus razones para disfrazarse de hombre y también lo que hablaba de su germano Kohaku.  
  
"Mis Disculpas alteza. Yo tan solo hice lo que debía hacer, y estoy preparada para mi castigo" Sango se hincó e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.  
  
"Sango..." Interrumpió Miroku.  
  
"Por Favor, aceptaré cualquier sentencia. Solo prométame que vencerá a Naraku" continuó Sango quien aún no se había levantado y ni siquiera podía ver a InuYasha a los ojos.  
  
"Eso no tiene sentido" Dijo InuYasha muy seriamente.  
  
"!InuYasha!" Kagome estaba lista para brincar en defensa de Sango.  
  
"A lo que me refiero es..." Dijo InuYasha, interrumpiendo a Kagome. "Es tonto que no se te permita pelear. Es tan solo una orden estúpida" Kagome le sonrió aliviada.  
  
"De pie, Señorita Sango" le ordenó InuYasha. " Eres una de nuestros mejores Caballeros! A quien le importa que seas una mujer!"  
  
Miroku ayudó a Sango a levantarse, mientras ella se secaba una lagrima. De todos los rumbos que pudo haber tomado esa situación, ella nunca se imagino que sería ese, ella apretó la mano de Miroku y él la apretó de regreso. Ella volvió a inclinarse. "Gracias, daré lo mejor de mi"  
  
"Entonces partamos. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo" Dijo InuYasha volviendo a tomar el camino de partida. 


	11. Capitulo 11

¡!!!FELIZ Navidad!!!! (se que es algo anticipada, pero.)  
  
Holas!! Espero que les guste este capitulo, es algo corto. Quizá me tarde un poco en actualizar, por que ya viene la navidad y pues voy a estar algo ocupada. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que mandaron Reviews. Espero que pasen una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos.  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Megumi Sagara1.- jajaja, Si faltan ellos, pero tambien debes considerar que es principalmente Sango/Miroku, pero intentaré ponerle algo Kagome/Inu.  
  
YaShi-mgj.-jajaja, me algera que te este gustando, y si te gusta lo romantico, creo que este capitulo te ve a agradar. Jajaja, No es para tanto, siempre es bueno hacer nuevas amigas n_n .  
  
Magdaria-Sayo.- Jajaja, si, intentaré actualizar lo mas rapido posible, aunque esta semana va a ser algo difícil,pero lo intentare. Jejeje n_n  
  
JuSt LoReLeY.- Jajaja Que Bueno que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me gut´s la película de Mulan, se me hace muy linda.Si, claro que apoyaré, si se quienes son, suelo ver ese anime cuando puedo, por que no tengo Fox Kids, jejejeje n_n y con gustó te agregare a mi msn. Espero y podamos platicar pronto.  
  
lore-anime.- Me alegra que te esté gustando. n_n  
  
RuBiAx.- A mi tambien me gustó mucho esa parte, espero que este capitulo te guste n_n Espero que te la pases muy bien en tu viaje de curso y que lo disfrutes. Jajaja Muchas Gracias.  
  
darkangel .- Que bueno que aunque no haya sido lo que esperabas te haya gustado. Espero que te guste este capitulo. n_n  
  
Silvita.- Si se que son un poco cortos, pero hay mucha gente que si los capitulos están muy largos no los leen jejejeje. Pero que bueno que te haya gustado.  
  
Joan.- oooo Ok, si me gusta mucho Sakura Card Cators, pero creo que mejor me esperaré un poquito para leer tu fic, a cuando mis papas no esten, jajajaja No te creas, lo voy a leer, y me brincó ese tipo de partes (se pueden brincar sin perder el sentido de el fic?) jajaja espero tu respuesta. Que bueno que te esté gustando n_n   
  
NaGa XD.- Me alegra que te esté gustando y que pienses que ha evolucionando bien. Si, recuerdo quien eres. ¿Por qué te cambiaste de Nick? (solo es curiosidad, no lo tomes a mal) jajaja Igual, me agradan tus nicks. n_n  
  
SAIYO-CHAN.- n_n Jajajajaja. Espero que te agrade este capitulo.  
  
eMizuno.- Que bueno que te este gustando, la voy a continuar lo mas pronto posible, y tu no seas floja y sube la tuya. Jajajaja n_n  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Capítulo 11.  
  
InuYasha caminaba unos cuantos pasos enfrente de ellos y no tenia muy buen humor, se la había pasado maldiciendo a esos @#~E$ Sapos. Habian regresado a donde habian atado el bote, sin embargo al llegar se percataron de que esta ya no estaba ahi. No habia ningun rastro de que el bote habia estado ahi. Eso los dejó sin opciones, por lo que tuvieron que ir a pie.  
  
"Estas seguro de que bamos por el camino correcto??" Preguntó con sutilesa Kagome.  
  
"Feh, lo puedo oler" Contestó irritadamente InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha y Kagome eran los únicos que habian estado teniendo cualquier clase de conversación. Miroku y Sango habían estado extrañamente callados, y al parecer estaban evitando verse a los ojos. Sin embargo, Kagome, no pudo evitar el notar que de cuando en cuando se lanzaban tiernas miradas cuando el otro no estaba observando. Sango aún estaba algo sonrojada, aunque era muy leve, aparentemente aún estaba algo avergonzada por la forma en que había sido descubierta la noche anterior, sabiendo lo pervertida que la persona involocrada era. Y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que él seguia pasando sus ojos por ella, de arriba a abajo.  
  
Miroku, por otra parte, estaba preocupado por otras cosas, al notar que Kagome habia estado observando el extraño comportamiento de la pareja. Kagome al darse cuenta, apreto el paso y alcanzó a InuYasha al frente.  
  
"Dime InuYasha..." Le susurró a manera de conspiración Kagome. "¿Qué opinas de esos dos??!  
  
"¿Que hay con ellos?" preguntó InuYasham luciendo algo despistado.  
  
"¿No crees que a Miroku le gusta Sango?" Dijo Kagome "Digo, tu los atrapaste ayer besandose ¿No?"  
  
"Feh, Miroku hace eso con todas las mujeres. El tan solo está siendo un lividinoso." Dijo InuYasha viendo hacia atrás.  
  
Kagome le dió un tirón algo forsoso a su cabeza. "No los veas! Pueden pensar que estamos hablando de ellos!" Dijó algo molesta. "¿Lo crees? ¿Crees que a él le guste de una manera diferente..especial? agregó Kagome, negandose a dejar el tema.  
  
"Ow! Ok, ok! Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, fueron grandes amigos" Dijo InuYasha frotando su cuello en resignación.  
  
Kagome aplaudió una vez. "Oh, Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo!" InuYasha dejó salir un gran suspiro. Kagome si que era terca cuando tenía una idea en la mente.  
  
Las cejas de Sango se juntaron mientras estaban estableciendo el campamento. No habia pasado nada en todo el camino, excepto el hecho de que Kagome e InuYasha habían estado susurrando todo el camino sobre algo que no dejaban que ni Miroku ni ella participaran. Pero eso no era lo que la enojaba de momento.  
  
Desde aquella noche, Miroku habia estado algo..distante. Ella no lo podía entender. Él la habia llamado hermosa y la habia besado. Aunque eso no era una señal de que Miroku tuviera verdaderos sentimientos por ella. Él solía ser así con las mujeres, Pensó Sango algo molesta tapandose con las cobijas.  
  
Baka, pensó Sango volteandose hacia su lado. Nunca lo debí de haber besado.  
  
"¿Por Qué?" Dijo Miroku.  
  
"¿Qu..?! Sango lo observó impactada. Kami, estaba despiertó! y ¿Ella habia dicho eso en voz fuerte? Y pensar que ella habia sido tan buena evadiendolo, y ahora, lo único para lo que servía era para que la atraparan.  
  
Los profundos ojos violeta la observaron por un momento en lo que ella buscaba en su mente por algun buen argumento. Miroku se levantó y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
"Sango" le dijó con un tono profundo.  
  
"¿Que estas haciendo?" Dijo Sango, Intentando sonar enojada. "Regresa a tu lugar , Miroku."  
  
"Pero quiero que hablemos" protestó él.  
  
"¿Que es lo que necesitamos hablar?" dijó Sango y se volteó, dandole le espalda a él en señal de que su conversación habia terminado. Uh-oh, mala jugada, pero para cuando Sango se percató de eso la obra ya estaba hecha.  
  
Menos de un segundo después, Miroku estaba frotandose una marca roja en forma de mano que estaba en su cachete. "Pero me gustas más de mujer!" Protesto.  
  
" Lo puedo notar!" dijo Sango furiosa. "¿Que no puedes mantener tus manos para ti mismo?! " Repuso y jaló las sabanas al punto que le cubrían la cabeza, mientras Miroku se levantaba y se retiraba. Finalmente, pensó Sango agradecida... Pero con algo de descepción?  
  
Ella estaba equivocada, ya que Miroku no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Un leve sonido de la tela le decia que él habia colocado el ugar donde dormía a un lado de ella y estaba en el proceso de recostarse a unas cuantas pulgadas de ella.  
  
"¿Que crees que estas haciendo?" dijo Sango mientras lo observaba por entre sus cobijas, ella lucía como si quisiera correr, muy lejos de ahi. "¿por que no me dejas en paz?".  
  
Los dos se quedaron ahí, cara a cara. Por mucho que a Sango no le agradaba la situación, no se iba a voltear de nuevo, ya que no quería que la volvieran a tocar en partes que pues...  
  
"No puedo." dijo Miroku. Algo en su forma de hablar hiso que Sango se callara. "No hasta que respondas mi pregunta"  
  
La joven dio un gran suspiro. "Entonces, que sea a tu manera"  
  
"Sango, en el baile, ¿Por que me besaste?" Los ojos de Miroku estaban absortos en los de ella, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.  
  
Sango retiró su mirada rápidamente, un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro, traicionando sus sentimientos. "No tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta, Miroku" su voz sonaba seria. "Quedate ahi si asi lo deseas." Dijo Sango cerrando los ojos. Ella estaba cansada, cansada de todo eso, si Miroku creía que ella era como cualquier otra mujer, con la que podía jugar con sus sentimientos, estaba terriblemente equivocado. Aunque si lo piensan, ella estaba terriblemente equivocada, Por pensar que él se sentia de la misma manera.  
  
Miroku observaba perplejo a la joven que estaba pretendiendo estar dormida. "En ese caso, Sango.." Miroku tomó la mano de Sango, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. "..Tu eres.. mmuy especial para mi... y lo que es más..." Se detuvo al notar lo hermosa que lucía Sango esa noche, era especialmente hermosa son el cabello suelto y sin que sus ojos mostraran desafío.  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
Miroku sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa de niño bueno que Sango pensaba que era linda. Sin una palabra más, él la tomo en sus brazos, susurrandole algo al oido que hiso que se sonrojara. Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Mientas la oscura noche transcurría.  
  
"Psst, InuYasha, ¿Estas despierto?" Susurró Kagome. Ella sabía que definitivamente él estaba despierto.  
  
"¿Que quieres?" Contestó InuYasha.  
  
"Estaba en lo correcto, estaba en lo correcto!" Dijo ella. " Debimos de haber hecho una apuesta!"  
  
InuYasha lucía realmente tranquilo de que no la hubieran hecho. "Oh, ya duermete!" 


	12. Capitulo 12

¡!!!Feliz Navidad!!!  
  
Hola!! Si tuve tiempo de actualizar antes de Navidad. Aquí tienen el penúltimo capitulo, espero que les agrade. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.  
  
YaShI.- Jejejeje, eso es un secreto, no estoy segura que en el texto original lo digan, pero le voy a agregar algo.  
  
Megumi Sagara1.- Gracias, que bueno que te gusto. Espero que este te agrade.  
  
Aome.- Gracias, a mi también, Aunque Sango y Miroku son mi pareja favorita.  
  
NaGa XD.- Jjajaja, NO, esta bien, me agrada tu nuevo Nick.  
  
Darkangel.- Que bueno que te haya gustado. Verdad que si, a mi me fascina ese monje. Veo que ya tenemos algo en común. Aquí lo tienes, actualicé lo mas pronto posible.  
  
Kirarita.- Muchas gracias, me siento Honrada o///o ya hasta me sonrojé, jaja, espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Lore Anime.- Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero y este también te guste. Gracias.  
  
Valery.- Muchas Gracias. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Besos y Abrazos.  
  
Joan.- Muchas Gracias, y ya leí tu fic, solo me salte una parte en la que Syaoran y Sakura se empiezan a besar y parecía que iba a seguir algo.. ya sabes. Pero de ahí en fuera, todo lo leí, esta padre. Que es ese tipo de Tomoyo??.  
  
Paola.- Me alegra que te este gustando.  
  
Sangoshinjitsu.- Hola!! Muchas gracias, que bueno que te este gustando. Con gusto te ayudaré. Tu solo dime en que. n_n  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Después de haber estado viajando por más de una semana, llegaron al fin al castillo de Naraku, claro que les había costado trabajo encontrarlo, y más por que estaba protegido por un campo de fuerza, sin embargo InuYasha lo había logrado detectar y destruirlo con su espada roja. Él castillo emergía sobre un barranco y sus masivas paredes de roca parecían indestructibles.  
  
"Supongo que tendremos que escabullirnos de alguna manera." Dijo Miroku, examinando con mucho cuidado el perímetro desde su posición entre unos arbustos. Había muchos guardias Youkais, si esos guardias fueran, de alguna manera, advertidos sobre la presencia de intrusos, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los encontraran.  
  
"Pero esas paredes son demasiado altas. ¿Cómo se supone que debemos entrar?" Preguntó preocupada Kagome.  
  
"Podríamos esperar hasta el anochecer" Sugirió Sango. "Seria mucho mas fácil si estuviera oscuro."  
  
"No, no hay manera de que esperemos tanto tiempo...La Perla.." Dijo Kagome, pero su oración no logró ser terminada cuando...  
  
"!Intrusos! Un Hanyou y tres humanos!" Gritó una voz lejana.  
  
Resultó que al estar tan preocupados por encontrar una manera de penetrar el castillo, que ninguno se percató de que dos de los guardias que vigilaban la planta baja (donde estaban ellos) ya los habían localizado.  
  
"¿Huh?!" InuYasha empuñó su espada, y ya estaba listo para ir detrás de los guardias, pero estos ya se encontraban demasiado lejos. Miroku le colocó una mano en el hombro.  
  
"Y no nos serviría para nada. Debemos de lograr entrar lo más rápido posible." dijo Miroku.  
  
"De Acuerdo, entonces" Refunfuño InuYasha. Lograrían entrar y si tenia que decir algo al respecto. "Kaze no Kizu!! (ya saben, viento cortante)" Sus tres compañeros se tuvieron que sostener mientras la porción de pared que estaba enfrente de ellos se rompía.  
  
"InuYasha, nos debiste de haber advertido!" Le dijo Kagome limpiando la tierra de su ropa.  
  
"Si que sabes como hacer una entrada" dijo algo enojada Sango.  
  
"!Vamos!" Dijo InuYasha tomando a Kagome de el brazo. Kagome le estaba explicando algo a Miroku en lo que Sango revisaba el área.  
  
"Si, entiendo" Dijo Miroku. "Los alcanzaremos después"  
  
"Nani?! Cómo que solo tenemos 10 minutos?" Dijo Sango lanzando su boomerang a la recién llegada horda de youkais.  
  
"Si, eso es lo que la Señorita Kagome dijo antes de irse, algo sobre la auto destrucción de la Perla de Shikon. Por lo que es importante que primero rescatemos a tu hermano." Dijo Miroku mientras él también peleaba con los demonios de la armada de Naraku. InuYasha y Kagome se habían adelantado hacia el castillo de Naraku, dejando a Miroku y a Sango en los jardines.  
  
"!Debemos apurarnos! pero hay tantos de ellos! ¿Que acaso esto nunca terminará?" Dijo Sango frotándose el brazo. /Solo espera Kohaku, Te salvaré/ Pensó Sango, peleando con una fuerza renovada. Después sintió una brisa particularmente fuerte, volteando hacia arriba, vio a la Controladora de el viento, Kagura.  
  
"Viene por ti !" InuYasha prácticamente voló escaleras arriba hacia la parte superior de la torre con Kagome es su espalda.  
  
"Debemos hacer esto rápido, InuYasha! La perla se auto destruirá en aproximadamente 10 minutos, aun no se exactamente como, pero lo puedo sentir." Kagome le dijo desde su hombro. "Si no matamos a Naraku antes de que eso suceda, se fusionara con él, de eso estoy segura"  
  
Al fin llegaron a la cima, era una larga extensión de piso de marfil negro sin paredes ni muebles. La atmósfera era densa, gris y brumoso, era como si no hubiera sol.  
  
"Kukuku.... El príncipe Hanyou de el Reino vecino, eh? Una figura en una esquina de la recamara se encontraba de pie, observando la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el exterior. "Y los acompañan sus dos pequeños amigos? Contra todo mi ejercito?" Naraku se burló. Él sostuvo la Joya que estaba atada a una cadena, con sus horribles manos. "¿Acaso, estaban buscando esto?"  
  
"Cállate!" InuYasha inmediatamente se dirigía hacia él, listo para atacarlo y sin darle tiempo a Naraku de reaccionar.  
  
La Tessaiga se deslizó por el muslo de Naraku, logrando cortarle toda la pierna. Incluso InuYasha estaba sorprendido, pero levanto su espada, Negándose a creer que esto fuera el final de esto. Y estaba en lo correcto. Mientras él estaba de pie ahí, otra pierna creció en su lugar.  
  
"¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Naraku dio un paso amenazador hacia enfrente, y empuñando su propia espada. Su filo delgado se obscureció maléficamente. "Pronto acabaré contigo"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Es Kagura!" Gritó Sango.  
  
"Como si no tuviéramos los suficientes problemas" Dijio Miroku.  
  
Kagura se lanzó hacia donde estaban ellos y aterrizó con gracia. "No hemos venido a pelear con ustedes" Dijo ella. "Por el contrario...hemos venido a ayudarlos" Después escucharon extraños sonidos---Kouga y su tribu.  
  
"No lo entiendo. ¿Que ganarían con esto?" Preguntó Sango.  
  
"Considérenlo un regalo" Le contestó Kagura mientras iba a pelear con los youkais que quedaban, que aun eran numerosos.  
  
Miroku y Sango los dejaron y se dirigieron hacia el castillo, sin preocuparse por preguntarle a Kouga o a Kagura por su verdadero motivo.  
  
"Quizá les agrado esa posición que yo les..tu les diste" Dijo Miroku en un tono malévolo.  
  
"Tu.. Pervertido!" Dijo Sango, pero sonrió mientras siguieron corriendo.  
  
Sango quedó sorprendida al ver el inmenso tamaño de el castillo. ¿Como iba a encontrar a Kohaku en menos de 10 minutos?  
  
"Hey, tu sigue adelante, y yo buscaré a mi hermano" sugirió Sango, preocupada por InuYasha y por Kagome. Miroku negó con la cabeza. "Yo te ayudaré Sango. Ellos estarán bien sin nosotros"  
  
"Ni que estuvieran en una misión suicida!" dijo Sango buscando desesperadamente entre los calabozos. "No podríamos permitir eso ¿Cierto?"  
  
"Separémonos, yo buscaré por aquí!" Dijo Miroku al notar una ruta de dos caminos.  
  
"!Kohaku! ¡Kohaku! Por favor, di algo si estas ahí!" gritaba Sango al correr entre los corredores que parecían no ir a ninguna parte.  
  
"!Hermana!"  
  
Sango intentó seguir la dirección de la voz a través de las celdas, pero no había nadie en ellas.  
  
"Él está aquí, Sango!" Miroku caminó hacia ella, sosteniendo a Kohaku en sus brazos.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome se concentraba, tratando de apuntarle a la Joya, sin golpear a InuYaha o a Naraku. De Hecho, Si se tardaba un poco, no importaría, pero habría hechado a perder su oportunidad de destruir la perla sin que él lo notara, A demás de que no habría ningún daño.  
  
"Firme..Firme" Se decía Kagome poniendo en posición una flecha. La flecha voló hacia la perla, pero falló por un pelo de rana, lo que provocó que la atención de Naraku se dirigiera hacia ella. 


	13. Último Capítulo 13

Hey!! Aquí estoy otra vez. Jejejeje. Bueno les traigo el último capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews. Y de nuevo: ¡!FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!.  
  
Megumi Sagara 1.- Si, estas en lo correcto, como ya lo mencioné este es el último capítulo, espero que te guste. Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Paola.- Muchas Gracias, lamentablemente este es el final, que Bueno que te haya gustado. n_n y Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Joan.- jaja ¿Cómo desconfías de mi? Si, me salte ese pedazo, aún no me agradan los lemons, no es algo que me guste leer, pero si me gustó, y que bueno que me dices que ya subiste el siguiente capitulo, ya le leeré. Gracias por todo, y por siempre apoyarme. n_n  
  
Darkangel.- Que bueno que te agrade, me da mucho gusto. Y si, lamentablemente ya es el final T.T Más sin embargo espero que te agrade. Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Lore-anime.- Muchas Gracias, Feliz Navidad y espero que también te la pases muy bien con tus seres queridos. Y también Que Tengas un prospero año nuevo. Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
RuBiAx.- jaja, Lo se, que no finjan, les encantó la posion. Jajaja, Me das una buena idea, Sabes creo que había una secuela, solo que nunca la terminó la autora, por lo que puedo traducir eso y continuarle yo, ¡!Gracias por tu Idea!!. Y por tu Apoyo. ¡Feliz Navidad!  
  
Luzy Akiyumi.- Muchas Gracias!! Que buen o que te este gustando, lo triste es que este es el final. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Feliz Navidad.  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
"Pequeña sacerdotisa..." Dijo Naraku, moviendo los ojos de una manera grotesca mientras decía las palabras. "!Muere!" Dijo lanzando una daga, la cual estaba ardiendo, en lo que parecían llamas negras.  
  
/Thwap/ La daga sonó, pero no causo daño ya que Sango había usado su Boomerang como escudo.  
  
"!Sango!" Dijo Kagome, muy feliz de verla.  
  
"!Permanece aquí ¿De acuerdo?" Miroku bajó gentilmente a Kohaku y caminó calmadamente hacia donde estaba Naraku.  
  
"!¿Que pueden hacer ustedes pateticos humanos?" Se burló Naraku. "Esto es solo una perdida de tiempo" Y sin perder tiempo les lanzó rayos de energía negra a la pareja.  
  
Sin mencionar ni una palabra entre ellos, Simultáneamente Miroku y Sango se fueron directo hacia Naraku. Usando la pared como base para un giro, sus movimientos, eran como una danza elaborada, Eran tan sincronizados que era difícil verlos, y mucho más golpearlos.  
  
"¿Que?" Naraku parecía sorprendido. "Pensé que ustedes ya estaban muertos...Pero no importa"  
  
Era un ataque de giros muy confuso y a vertiginosas velocidades, incluso InuYasha nunca había visto algo parecido. Dos espadas se dirigieron directo a los ojos de Naraku, bloqueando momentáneamente su vista sobre ellos.  
  
"InuYasha, !Ahora!" Dijo Miroku, Haciendo un movimiento hacia atrás, y fuera de el camino de InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha empuñó a Teesaiga y ésta atravesó a Naraku, Un fluido negro salía de las heridas. "!Kagome, Es tu turno!" Gritó.  
  
"!No moriré así de Fácil!" Dijo Naraku, algo confiado, mientras los pedasos de piel comenzaban a regenerarse.  
  
"! Señorita Kagome!" dijo Sango. "! Tú puedes darle!"  
  
La flecha de Kagome brillo de una manera extraña mientras la soltaba. Y Fue cierto, llegó a su destino, Dandole a la perla hasta que ésta no fue más que un pequeño montoncito de Tierra que voló con el aire, llenando la recamara con una escasa luz. El castillo comenzó a derrumbarse, los bloques de piedra, cayendo por todas partes.  
  
"!Whew! Pensé que no saldríamos con vida!" Mencionó Kagome mientras observaban como el castillo decaía. El crepúsculo y el anaranjado ocaso eran un maravilloso Fondo.  
  
"Me alegra que todo esto haya terminado" Dijo Miroku, aún cargando a un Kohaku dormido en su espalda. Sango pensaba que lucía muy tierno, por lo que no quiso guardárselo y se lo dijo.  
  
"¿De verdad piensas eso? A decir verdad, Me encantan los niños. Quiero tener muchos de ellos." Dijo observando a Sango, quien se había sonrojado y se estaba preguntando por qué había sacado ese tema.  
  
"Esos dos son tan tiernos."Dijo Kagome mientras regresaba junto a InuYasha, quien estaba caminando atrás de ellos.  
  
"Uh-Oh." Dijo InuYasha al ver que la mano de Miroku tocaba el trasero de Sango. "Eso tiene que doler" Dijo mientras Sango volvía a acomodar el Boomerang después de haberlo usado en Miroku.  
  
"Oh, Cielos, Se tiene que deshacer de ese mal hábito. !Vamos InuYasha!" Dijo Kagome, tomando la mano de InuYasha, quien se sonrojó al instante, y corriendo hacia donde se veía mas bonita la puesta de Sol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
UN AÑO DESPUES.....  
  
Una noche, Sango estaba pacíficamente dormida en su habitación. su pacifica forma sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Una figura sombría entró a su habitación, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano sobre la boca. Sango se despertó instantáneamente, y resistió la urgencia de gritar con lo mas fuerte que podía. En su lugar intentó calmarse y averiguar quien era el intruso.  
  
"Sango!" Dijo suavemente una voz.  
  
"Tú...Baka!!" Dijo Sango empujándolo. Era Miroku.  
  
"Te atrapé!" Dijo sonriendo, después se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama.  
  
"!¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, y a éstas horas de la noche?" le preguntó con algo de exigencia. /Debo recordad ponerle unas barras a esa ventana/ Se recordó mentalmente Sango al recordar como Kagome había entrado de la misma manera.  
  
Miroku no dijo nada, la tomó en sus brazos y salió caminando hacia el corredor.  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo?!" le susurró molesta Sango. "Bajame antes de que alguien nos vea! Y quita tus manos de mi trasero !Ya! Pervertido!"  
  
"¿Huh?" Dijo Miroku, intentando lucir inocente. Sin embargo movió sus manos hacia sus rodillas.  
  
Miroku no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la torre de el castillo, y de ahí continuó hasta llegar al tejado. Sango se sorprendió al ver la vista, nunca habia subido ahí. Todas las estrellas brillaban de una forma hermosa, y Sango podía ver todo el reino desde ahí.  
  
"InuYasha me dijo que había una hermosa vista desde aquí! Dijo Miroku sentándose.  
  
"Oh. Me lo hubieras dicho, en lugar de venir por mi como alguna clase de ladrón" mencionó Sango, sentando se junto a él.  
  
"Entonces no habría sido una sorpresa ¿ cierto?" dijo Seriamente.  
  
Los dos permanecieron sentados ahí, con la maravillosa vista. Sango podía ver las leves luces de las casas, y la luna se reflejaba en las aguas de el foso de el castillo. Después, sintió los ojos de Miroku sobre ella, ella fingió una tos nerviosa.  
  
"Ne, Miroku...¿En que piensas?" le preguntó, intentando evadir sus ojos.  
  
"Sango, Ponte de pie" le dijo.  
  
"¿Huh?¿ Por qué?" Le preguntó extrañada, mas sin embargo se puso de pie, pensando que había algo en la vista que quería mostrarle.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Miroku se inclinó en una rodilla justo en frente de ella. "¿Te casarías conmigo, Sango? ¿Serías la madre de mis hijos?" Le preguntó, sosteniendo un anillo.  
  
"......Miroku....." Sango lo levantó y lo abrazó, colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras el la cubría con sus brazos. (Todos sabemos que eso era un "Si")  
  
Lo Que ellos no habían notado.....  
  
"Aww...¿No es hermoso?" Susurró Kagome desde su escondite. Detrás de ella estaban todos el personal de el castillo, y la mayoría de los caballeros reales y las damas. Algunos hacían gestos de aprobación. "Manténganse callados, amigos." Los calló Kagome.  
  
"Feh, No se como siempre me arrastras a estas cosas." Dijo InuYasha quien estaba a un lado de ella. "Parece qué les va muy bien, a ellos solos"  
  
"¿No crees que es romántico? Lo juro InuYasha, no tienes ni una pizca de sentimentalismo en ti." Le dijo Kagome.  
  
"Idiotas...." Dijo InuYasha, girando sus ojos.  
  
~~El Fin~~  
  
Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron con este fic, Originalmente iba a ser más largo, digamos unos 15 o 18 capítulos, no iba a dejar que Miroku la descubriera tan pronto. Pero era mucho trabaja y la verdad he estado muy ocupada. Mis disculpas por eso.  
  
Gracias a todas estas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un Review (No están en orden, los copie, mas o menos en el orden en el que están en el fanfiction.net jejeje) Hay muchas personas que me apoyaron muchísimo, y de las que siempre me encontraba un review y me daban muchos ánimos. Creo que ustedes Saben quienes son n_n  
  
RuBiAx.- lore-anime- darkangel- joan- Pola Megumi Sagara sangoshinjitsu Valery Kirarita NaGa XD Aome YaShi eMizuno Saiyo-Chan Silvita JuSt LoReLeY Magdaria-Sayo. Aihoshi-Seikaya Yuna Aoki Aringatu Kanna Sagara Sayito Kmilita Angichi Lucia3 Shinta Girl Kaouruluz Saiyo-Sango-Taiji-ya Hitomi KEBITO Dita SeikaDragon Littlebluekat ¿Me faltó alguien? 


End file.
